Shadow's Hotel
by ilurrrverussia
Summary: Shadow owns a hotel. Sonic and co. stay there or work there. Sheer madness will happen. Secrets will get out and a few surprises may happen! No yaoi or yuri! Mentions SilverxBlaze, TailsxCosmo, VectorxVanilla and ShadowxRouge. OC requests are now close. Completely plotless fluff.
1. Prologue Thingy

**First Sonic Fan-Fic! If you want a certain character to join in or an OC to jump in you just say! I'm that bored….. Review and give me ideas as well please! I don't bite **

Shadow sat in the beige hall, ebony elbows resting on the beige desk in front of him. "Another boring day…." Shadow said dully. He always did hate the beige hall, the colour was so boring. The only interesting thing in the room was the blue spinny chair, and even that was losing its excitement.

"Oh sorry, you're new hear. Since Eggman has been in jail we've been bored. So Shadow decided to own the hotel. But we're running out of guests." Rouge explained to Cosmo. The plant pondered on this for a bit before asking: "What facilities have you got here?"

"Indoor cinema, outside and inside swimming pool, a gym, a casino, a showroom for kids, a showroom for adults, a kiddy care, some animal care rooms and too may rooms to know what to do with them!" Rouge listed. Personally the bat didn't know why no one would come, she thought that was an interesting list of facilities.

"You need someone to come over then. Someone famous so every one will want to come. Or perhaps we just need some advertisement." Cosmo advised. Slowly the ebony hedgehog heard this and came up with an idea…..

Using his super speed, Shadow ran to the nearest studio.

"Hey buddy what are you doing here? Get out of here! We're advertising soap here!" A monkey shouted at Shadow. The monkey flew to the wall as Shadow shoved him.

"I need an advert for my hotel…." Shadow said in his low serious voice.

"Y-yes my dear s-sir!" The director stammered.

"Where did you go?" Rouge asked as Shadow entered the beige hall.

"Advertisement. Why? It's not like we're going to get visitors whilst I was out!" Shadow huffed as he pushed the spinney blue chair under the desk.

"Hey Shadow!" A familiar voice chirped happily as a certain hero came walking in.

"Oh great… Are they all staying?" Shadow growled.

"Yeah! Me, Knuckles and Tails. The girls are still packing!" Sonic beamed. Shadow hated Sonic's voice.

"Right, here's your rooms!" Rouge sing sang as she pointed to the rooms.

"Psst! Hey Rouge…." Knuckles whispered. "…. Do you think you could get me a job in the gym?" Rouge was surprised at Knuckles' request. She could use this to her advantage….

"We'll see… but I'll require a little something…" Rouge whispered back, a menacing grin conquering her features. Knuckles nodded and handed her a slip of paper before joining the others.

Entry Form For Shadow's Hotel (This is for OC's only)

Copy and paste, fill it in and send it as a review or PM.

Name:

Description:

Personality:

Fancies:

Friends:

Not really friends:

Enemies:

Shares room with:

Stay is how long:

Likes to:

Dislikes to:

**Short and sweet for a prologue. If this is a success might do a cross over. Depends really. I'll never do lemons, just warning you now. And no yaoi and yuri. Only because I don't Sonic characters should have them, that's all. Byieeee my darlings!**

**ilurrrverussia**


	2. Rae Come To The Hotel!

**3 reviews. Too chuffed for words. People don't understand the word fancy? It means crush, love interest etc. SIlverxBlaze in this chapter. Only because I love them. This one's for ****Aleah2AWSUMfoYU. Enjoy!**

**EDIT: I made this 2 days ago and thought I uploaded it -.- I'm such an idiot! Sorry everyone!**

Shadow felt better today. He was keeping his hands busy with paperwork. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were sharing a room in no.1. Goodness knows how long they were staying.

"Hello Mr Shadow!" Cream squeaked in her squeaky voice. Shadow felt his heart warm up. He always had a sweet spot for the kids, especially Cream.

"Hello Princess Cream. What is it you want today?" Shadow said sweetly. Cream giggled.

"I want a room for me, Amy, mummy and Cheese. Then another room for Blaze and Silver please Mr Shadow!" Shadow smiled and gave Cream the room keys. The rabbit sprinted up the stairs to no.3 and no.4.

"I'll sign the papers Mr Shadow." Vanilla said calmly, being followed by Amy, Blaze and Silver holding some bags in the air. Vanilla filled out the paper work and they all went to see Cream.

Over in Room 1….

"In order to work in the gym you need to do some tasks for little old me." Rouge explained, batting her long eyelashes at the red echidna. Knuckles nodded his head eagerly.

"Okay, first you must push Sonic into the swimming pool." Rouge whispered deviously. Boy is I going to enjoy this, she thought to herself.

Knuckles nodded. At first he was wondering if it was right to do that to his friend. But then he realised that Sonic is a pain in the bum so it'd be pretty funny to watch.

Downstairs in the casino…..

"I can't believe this is the only place open. And it's only open when Rouge says so!" Sonic complained as he slotted some coins into the machine.

"Shadow has no staff other than Cosmo and Rouge. Cosmo does gardening so that leaves Rouge running round." Tails explained as he watched the fruit machine work.

"Hey Sonic! Amy and that are booked in." Knuckles shouted, running to the fruit machines.

"OH RATS! We have approximately an hour until I need to hide." Sonic cursed pressing nudge on the machine.

Back in reception….

"The boys know I'm here so they can come here if they need me." Rouge said calmly to Shadow passing him a cup of coffee. She loved it when they could chat alone.

"Thanks Rouge. When we get some staff you can relax a bit more." Shadow spoke up whilst sipping his coffee.

"Step-Cousin Shadow!" shouted a black furred fox, short purple hair blowing as she ran in the reception. Rouge fumed. She hated having her time with Shadow cut off.

"Ahhhh, Rae. What do you what?" Shadow asked. He didn't see his step cousins much. He then focused on remembering what part of the family she was on.

"I need to stay in your hotel. I'll help out!" Rae begged. Then Shadow remembered she was on his adopted mother's side of the family.

"Sure. How long?" Shadow asked coolly, digging out some more paper work for him to do.

"Two weeks."

Shadow spurted his coffee out of his mouth.

"Please Shadow! Just until I back on my feet. Please!" Rae begged, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Fine…. But I'm not paying you for your services. It's either you work for me or I'm charging you for the room." Shadow gave in bitterly

"Thanks Shadow!" Rae grinned and picked up the room key.

"I hate OCs." Rouge muttered bitterly, still angry over the interruption.

"Especially when they're related to me. It's hard remembering who's in whose family. When OCs come in the author destroys all her normal plans for us." Shadow muttered back. Rouge's face showed her confusion.

"I forgot. I'm the only one Bella talks to. Jumping out of portals…." Shadow muttered darkly. That still left Rouge confused.

Back to Sonic….

"Amy will have finished packing. Where should we hide?" Sonic pondered to Knuckles and Tails.

"How about we hide in the swimming baths?" Knuckles asked coolly.

"What's with all this "we"? I'm off to see Cosmo." Tails waved bye as he left a baffled Sonic and Knuckles behind.

"Is that a good idea?" Sonic asked.

"It's the last place Amy will expect to find you." The red echidna explained as they entered the inside pool. Rae was reading a book whilst sitting on the life guard chair moving kids with her powers. Cream was splashing Vanilla and Silver was giving Blaze some swimming lessons.

"Who's the hot chick?" Sonic asked, his green eyes resting on Rae. Rae looked up from her book, her blue eyes meeting his before looking back down.

"Let's go see her!" Sonic ran over to Rae. "No running." Rae ordered firmly, not lifting her eyes off her book.

"Hey…. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive!" Sonic boasted. Rea growled, lifting her eyes off her book.

"GO AWAY!" She growled angrily. Happy people and people who talk too fast was not on her list.

"Pleasure!" Knuckles grinned evilly, throwing Sonic in the pool. The blue hedgehog gasped for breath and flapped every limb he had. Every one burst out laughing. Rae dithered whether she should go rescue him or not. However, Blaze beaten her to it.

"There you go." Blaze said as she lifted Sonic on to the side of the swimming pool. Sonic's gasps slowed down.

"That's so going on you tube!" Tails laughed, video camera in his hand.

Eventually the hotel calmed down and the evening came round. So everyone was in the show rooms.

"No, children. We're going to the kiddies show room." Shadow said, herding the kids together.

"I'm not a kid!" Tails whined.

"Until you're old enough to drink, you're a kid to me." Shadow whispered to Tails.

"Amy and Sonic aren't old enough drink." Tails pointed out.

"Good point…." Shadow said before adding "but they can watch Zombies snogging vampires 3 with out screaming and having nightmares for 6 months in a row."

Tails gave up, well and truly defeated.

In the room next to them…..

Silver was playing with Blaze's hands. Blaze didn't mind, It gave him something to do. Everyone was up dancing whilst Rae was doing the bar work since Rouge had retreated up to her bedroom.

"Silver, could you get me a drink please?" Blaze asked sweetly.

"Of course. What would you like?" Silver replied. He'd do anything for his favourite cat,

"Shadow told me that his sister brought back some new drink for us to try. I think it's called V2O." Blaze explained to Silver.

Silver strolled up to the bar, taking in the details of the room. It was your basic disco floor with black walls and a black stage, some coloured light and a bar at the side. Nothing fancy.

"A V2O and a glass of milk please." Silver ordered Rae.

"You're not really Shadow's cousin are you?" Silver asked. Rae stopped still and spinned round.

"WHO TOLD YOU? TWICE THEY KICK ME OUT! DON'T YOU DARE TELL SHADOW!" Rae shouted at Silver. It was days like this that the silver hedgehog wondered why it was always him.

"I meant because you're a fox and he's a hedgehog." Silver sighed.

"Oh…. Sorry."

"It's okay," Silver said evenly. "Why can't Shadow know?"

"Shadow treats his family with such love and respect. I was worried he might have kicked me out of the hotel if he realised." Rae explained. "Please don't tell him…"

"Okay. But you have to tell me which swimming costume Blaze would like in the hotel shop." Silver replied desperately.

"You like her, don't you?" Rae grinned evilly.

"Is it that obvious?" Silver asked nervously.

Rae used her powers to move the glasses into his hands.

"Please. I'm related to Shadow. I'm bound to be good at this stuff. But no, it just looks like you two are good friends." Rae said before going back down to her book.

"Okedokey! See you at the hotel shop tomorrow!" Silver beamed before running back to his Blaze.

The night was long and boring. Rae pretty much liked every one at the hotel, except Amy was a bit annoying. And Sonic was a big no-no. "Off to bed now!" yawned Amy who was dancing with Knuckles. "Me too." One by one people were off to bed.

"Look Silver, the kids are already asleep." Blaze whispered happily as they checked up on Cream and Cheese.

"Shadow had to put them to bed. He was good actually." Rouge whispered, making every one jump.

Every one went to bed okay, except Blaze and Silver, who discovered that there was only one bed.

"I sleep on the floor." Silver said.

"No! You sleep in here with me!" Blaze pouted like a little child, patting the space next to her in the bed.

Let's just say not much happened, but Silver thoroughly enjoyed cuddling up to Blaze.

**Done! R and R! Rae will be staying with us for another chapter or two. More in store for Knuckles. I love SIlverxBlaze! Mostly because Silver is so cute and Blaze is my dream character (PURPLE CAT WHO HAS FIRE.I'M COMPLETE) Byieeee my darlings!**

**ilurrrverussia**


	3. Bliss, Petals and Nini

10 reviews already? :O Thank you ever so much! You won't believe how happy I am! (I really am that sad…) Okedokey then! Oh and deathly desire, of course I will have some ShadowxRouge. Otherwise I wouldn't be ilurrrverussia! Apple, I love your ideas! I'm going to try to make you proud! Thanks for such lovely kind words from you all! Now, this is going to be a weird chapter so bear with me! Enjoy!

A week had passed. Blaze loved her gift from Silver and Rae was really getting into the swing of things. And Shadow still didn't know Rae's little secret…..

Shadow seemed happier today. Since Sonic's crew came in business was booming, very slowly…

Shadow rested his head on the beige desk if front of him, watching Knuckles clucking like a chicken.

"All of this for a job? You can have it! But I'm not paying you if you're staying here." Shadow shrugged coolly to the not so cool echidna.

"I really can have the job? Thanks! I better go set up!" Knuckles beamed happily as he ran into the door. Letting out a deep sigh, Rouge turned to Shadow.

"Thanks. I was enjoying that!" Rouge complained. A certain blue hedgehog was in the dining room eating whilst Tails was swimming in the swimming pool. Everyone else was out, the stereo was dead and the blue chair was broke. Shadow was slowly beginning to become bored again.

"Visitors!" Cosmo shouted, carrying her sheaves in with her. Cosmo wanted to do the garden up, since that was the only thing Shadow wouldn't do in his spare time.

Bliss tilted her head slightly to see an ebony hedgehog jump in his seat. Slowly the white hedgehog entered the hotel….

"Me, Petals, Nini and Nack would like a room please." Bliss said shyly to the over joyed hedgehog.

"Sure. What name would it be under?" Shadow asked as he dug out the papers.

"Bliss Gelia Hedgehog please." Bliss dictated as Shadow wrote it down in his usual scribbly hand writing.

"That's a very pretty name, miss." Shadow said as he passed the key to Bliss. Her tanned cheeks blushed.

"Room 2. Enjoy your stay!" Shadow beamed brightly. Quickly they said thanks before rushing upstairs.

"Our first OCs that aren't related to you…" Rouge muttered darkly behind Shadow. He ignored the tone in her voice.

"Quick. Go up the stairs and ask how long they're going to be staying!" Shadow hissed.

"Why do you care?" Rouge humphed.

"So I know how much to charge them!" Shadow smiled evilly. That was the Shadow Rouge was used to.

Bliss, Petals, Nini and Nack went into their room. It came with 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms and a living room.

"I, Petals and Nack will share this room and you can have the other room," Bliss said to the turquoise coloured hedgehog.

"Okay." She shrugged simply.

Back in the Hotel…..

"Now, Amy…." Sonic squeaked as a rosy pink hedgehog was holding him against the wall, waving a mallet in front of his face.

"Now, Sonic…." Amy whispered ever so happily. That was the best thing about half things being closed in the hotel….. No one could hear his screams.

Back to Bliss…

"I'll just braid my hair and then we can go out." Petals the Lynx (it's like a cat! I LOVE FLUFFY KITTY!) Said, plaiting her beautiful long black hair.

"You always have to care about your stupid appearance don't you?" Nack snapped as he sat on the white leather couch.

"Just because I don't want to look like a tramp!" Petals snapped. She and Nack never did get a long since that day….

"I don't get it. You two used to be so happy together…." Bliss sighed sadly.

Petals brown eyes went wide when she heard that.

"I know." Nini said, tossing her long blue quills over her shoulders.

"Remind me again, Nini, how are you and Bark doing?" Petals replied sharply.

"THAT IS WHY HE DUMPED YOU BITCH!" Nini screamed back, throwing pillow at her face.

Petals turned away, hurt. Nack sat still in shock, a horrified expression conquered Bliss' tanned face.

"I hate it when you and my cousin fight." Bliss sighed before walking out of the door.

At the swimming pool….

"The swimming pool is very popular." Shadow said to Rouge who sun was bathing.

"No kidding! In this heat, it's bound to be!" Rouge said, looking up into Shadow's scarlet eyes. Everyone in the hotel was in the pool or sun bathing. Except the new comers and Sonic and Amy, of course.

Bliss entered the swimming pool first. The cool chlorine was Heaven considering the heat. The rest of them jumped in after her. Rouge, sitting in her favourite lounger with her purple bikini on, recognised the gangster straight away.

"Oh no you don't!" Rouge shouted after the weasel before jumping in.

"STOP! LUNATIC IN THE BATH!" Nack shouted as Rouge pulled him by the ear.

"Shadow! I acquire you to put this thug into the hotel jail!" Rouge demanded to the chilled hedgehog.

"We have a jail?" Shadow asked. He remembered when he decorated the hotel and fixed it up that there was an old prison but he didn't know what happened to it. Shadow shrugged.

"Sure. RAE!" Shadow shouted to his step cousin. The black fox glared at him.

"Oh no. I'm not being your jail master." Rae replied before going back to her book.

"Do it or I'll get Bella to lock you both in there." Shadow replied evilly. Images of Bella's crooked smile, how her accent would one minute be Scouse then French in a matter of seconds, the way she would flick her with her head band filled Rae's mind.

"Fine. Come with me please sir." Rae muttered as she grabbed Nack and led him away. Petals couldn't contain her laughter.

"Excuse me miss, you're not allowed to blow bubble gum." Knuckles said to the turquoise hedgehog.

"Why do you care?" Nini replied sharply.

"Because I don't want Tails to see a dead body!" Knuckles exclaimed. Tails always did wonder why it was always him.

"How about we have a fight right here then?" Nini said coolly. Knuckles nodded and the two of them got out of the swimming pool.

Suddenly a blue blur got in between them both.

"No need to fear! Sonic the hedgehog is here!" Sonic panted.

"WOAH! Dude, what happened?" Knux asked, worried about the bruises and lip stick marks all over Sonic.

"Amy." Sonic replied blankly before adding. "What's up with you, eh? Fighting a hedgehog…."

"Who's built like a jail whale!" Shadow added. (Slang for really muscly)

"I thought that was fat but hey…." Sonic stopped talking as he saw the evil glare he got from the turquoise hedgehog.

Nini got out her chain with a spike ball at the end. Lynx jumped to her side and pulled out her metal fan under her purple/blue/pink flowered kimono.

"Adult show room now!" Shadow ordered as all the kids were still playing oblivious from the action around them

…..

Knuckles was sent to the hospital for the next 3 days. Nack stayed in jail. Nini, Petals and Bliss went to the shopping centre on day 2. Things were all okay at the Shadow Hotel.

But on the 3rd day…..

"I'M SINGING!" Petals said happily as she grabbed the mike. Rouge flicked the karaoke machine on.

"I'm going to sing a classic. Join if you know the song!" Petals smiled happily.

"Everybody wants to be a cat,  
>because a cat's the only cat<br>who knows where it's at.  
>Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,<br>'cause everything else is obsolete." Petals sang happily, spot on tune. Blaze stood up (she had a couple of V2Os at this point)

"Now a square with a horn,  
>can make you wish you weren't born,<br>ever'time he plays;  
>and with a square in the act,<br>he can set music back  
>to the caveman days." Blaze sang with a slur in her voice<p>

"I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,  
>but a cat's the only cat<br>who knows how to swing.  
>Who wants to dig<br>a long-haired gig  
>or stuff like that?" Petals sang back. Everyone was up dancing even Sonic who was still tired from the previous days.<p>

Then they all joined in:

When everybody wants to be a cat.  
>A square with that horn,<br>makes you wish you weren't born,  
>ever'time he plays;<br>and with a square in the act,  
>he's gonna set this music back<br>to the Stone Age days.  
>Everybody wants to be a cat,<br>because a cat's the only cat  
>who knows where it's at;<br>while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,  
>'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat.<br>Everybody digs a swingin' cat." It sounded bad like when L.F.C. fans try to sing You'll Never Walk Alone. (Trust me, even I can't sing that epic song)

Bliss jumped on to the stage:

"People just don't know what I'm about...  
>They haven't seen what's there behind my smile...<br>There's so much more of me I'm showin out...  
>(These are the pieces of me)<p>

When it looks like I'm up... sometimes I'm down  
>I'm alone even when people all around,<br>but that don't change the happiness I found...  
>(These are the pieces of me)" Amy got out her handkerchief as Bliss kept singing.<p>

"So when you look at my face...  
>You gotta know that I'm made of everything love and pain.<br>(These are the pieces of me)

Like every woman I know...  
>I'm complicated for show...<br>But when I love I love til there's no love no mo.  
>(These are the pieces of me)"<p>

The bar burst into scarlet flames. Panic and fear hit the room like a stampede of horses would hit a dog. The room was filled with screams and noises as everyone hurried out for their dear lives.  
>"Cream? Where are you Cream?" Vanilla called out, looking for her little bunny.<p>

"Got her." Shadow called out coolly with Cream sitting on his shoulders.

Sonic, being the hero he is, ran in with the fire extinguisher. In a matter of minutes, people went back in to the hotel. Not much destruction happened, but the bar had been burnt to crisp and half of the stage.

"How did the fire start?" Petals asked Shadow the next morning.

"I honestly don't know. Me and Rouge checked everything." Shadow replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Enough about that, what's with you and Nack?" Rae asked Petals.

"Me and Nack? We used to be together. That's all." Petals shrugged coolly.

"Don't try any more. Let's just be glad we don't have to put up with lovebirds." Shadow interrupted before Rae could question further.

"Bye! Come again soon!" Shadow beamed happily, putting on his fake smile. Rouge could always tell it was false.

"Another OC. Another adventure. Another twist in the plot line. What will happen next time in Shadow's Hotel?" Rouge said subconsciously. It was Shadow's turn to look confused.

Sorry I took so long, my head was pre occupied with school issues. I PM someone saying "I love Petals she's like a pussy cat!" then it blocked the word! What's that about? Omega, whoever you are, you're so funny! I'll be doing Omega's next then it'll be first come first served. R and R! If you are lovely enough to stalk me then yes that was the same song Greece sung! XD Any way, Happy Single Pringle Day! (Look for it on YouTube)

Byieeee

Ilurrrverussia


	4. Blissful Shadows Umbrakiness

**Hello my darlings! Looks like another chapter of Shadow's Hotel. I've twisted my original plot for this chapter and added some OCs for it. This is for Omega and Random. (My brother was mithering me to death so I had to.) Next will be Stealth the bat. I feel pretty mean doing Omega's first but I just needed to. Hard to explain. Any way, enjoy!**

"We will DEFINITELY be going now." Nack shivered. A spell of darkness had fallen over Shadow's Hotel. Not emotionally, physically. Shadow quite enjoyed it but overs found it depressing.

"Thanks for such a lovely stay. And for not kicking us out." Bliss added feeling blessed for such the lovely stay.

"That's fine. We really did like having you lot here! Now the bill." Shadow smiled. He was so good at being a salesman.

"Here you go." Bliss handed over the money, with Nini holding all the suit cases and Petals grabbing hold of Nack's wrists.

"Now don't let go of him until he's ten miles out of radius." Rouge instructed to the cute lynx.

So off the OCs went, and new OCs came in.

"Hello my name is Bliss. I reacquire a room please!" A gorgeous pink cat/fox beamed happily at Shadow.

"Bliss? Save me." Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Sure. How long will you be staying?" Shadow asked.

"As long as we need." A black cat/fox said stepping up.

"Okay. In that case you pay daily instalments." Shadow replied shrewdly. He did not like charging people until the end.

"Sure. Hey…." Bliss said, her voice becoming a whisper. "…you think you could put me, Umbra and Tails in a two room suite?" Shadow's eyebrows risen up.

"Sure, but I require a little something for my actions…." Shadow whispered back.

"Chocolate cake?"

"IT'S A DEAL!" Shadow beamed, shaking Bliss's hands so much it nearly dropped off.

"C'mon Umbra!" The pink fox beamed happily to her black cat sister.

"Okay. By the way, your apostrophe has burned out." Umbra pointed out as she followed her sister up the stairs.

Shadow was baffled so he decided to check it out.

"BLAZE!" Shadow screamed as he saw what happened to the sign.

"It wasn't me! I swear! Why would I burn out the apostrophe?" Blaze squealed as she saw the missing apostrophe on the hotel sign.

Where the black bold letters said Shadow's hotel was now Shadows Hotel. The ebony hedgehog was peed off big time.

Sonic's room (no.1)…..

"Why can I here Traverse Town in the back ground?" Sonic asked as he started to dance to the music.

"I don't know." Knuckles said as he started to dance with Sonic.

"Tails, you've been relocated." the porcelain bat said, entering the room.

"But why Rouge?" Tails asked sweetly as Rae grabbed his bags.

"Shadow was worried about you hanging around such hooligans." Rae answered quickly. Reluctantly, Tails followed the girls to room 2.

"Tails!" Bliss screamed happily, her furry fox tail jumping up and down. Tails took a while to take in her curves, her beautiful gold eyes, her white furry muzzle and cute little triangle nose. Quickly Tails looked straight down to her red boots to stop himself from blushing.

"Oh, here we go….." Umbra muttered darkly.

Umbra had similar features to her dear sister but was more cat-like and dark. She wore dark clothes, making her look like she was naked.

"Like your dress sense!" Rae said cheerfully noticing Umbra's black cloak.

"Thanks, like your hair!" Umbra replied to the fox.

Back at reception….

Shadow was not happy. He loved the darkness around the hotel but his reception was still boring beige. If it wasn't for the fact he could hear the squeals of Cream next door he would have been drawn to insanity. That was best thing about the lay out of the hotel. You had the beige reception desk in the middle, the ruby stair cases on either side and then the corridors on either side leading to the entertainment.

"I've come to claim my hotel!" An ebony hedgehog beamed at Shadow, who had his head on his desk.

"What the_" Shadow looked up to see one of his worst nightmares. Imagine Shadow but where Shadow had red it was gold.

"Hey, brother. Need a room!" The hedgehog demanded, hiding something behind his back.

"Okay. Down the stairs, turn left. Rouge will help you settle in." Shadow grinned as Shadows followed Rouge down the stairs.

"Where did you send him to?" Rae asked her step cousin.

"Darling brother of mine has been sent to jail!" Shadow smirked. His brother was a pain in the butt (just like my brother!) and seeing him here was not a good thing.

Back at the restaurant….

"You are very good at baking cookies!" Tails admitted as Bliss took out her 14th batch.

"Thank you Miley! You can some if you want!" Bliss beamed, hugging her darling little fox in her arms.

"No thanks Bliss, I'm full. 13 batches of cookies are quite a lot!" Tails laughed nervously as he freed himself from her grasp.

"Purrrlease!" Bliss begged her golden lover.

"How about I give you a back rub back at our room?" Tails suggested.

So the children ran up the stairs at full speed, ignoring Sonic drawing on Shadow's pictures, ignoring the fact Vanilla and Cream swapped clothes and ignoring the fact an unknown black hedgehog was doing handstands on the walls.

The pink fox/cat lies down on the bed and let Tails give her a good old fashion back massage. Bliss moaned/purred.

"HELLO?" A familiar voice called as our favourite plant walked in.

"COSMO!" Tails shouted happily he didn't realise the growling underneath him.

Now for the sake of the disease called influenza we are going to skip. Skip, skip, and skip.

"So let me get this straight…." Tails whispered to Umbra. Tails liked talking to Umbra, she didn't ignore him and she didn't glomp him. She was cool and laid back.

"….Your parents got killed by Eggman, you need some where to live and that's why you're staying here?"

Umbra nodded. She didn't like every one knowing her business but Tails was her friend so she didn't mind.

Back at reception….

"IT'S TOO GLOOMY!" Amy screamed.

"YEAH! I FEEL LIKE JUMPING OFF A CLIFF!" Sonic shouted at Shadow. The darkness had gone to every one's heads.

"Chill…." Shadow yawned calmly. "The darkness is so cool…"

"NO IT ISN'T!" Knuckles cried. It was very unnerving to see the red echidna crying. Even Rae was starting to wonder. She had only 2 days left and was getting very emotional.

"Oh hey cousin!" Shadows greeted the black fox.

"Hey Shadows…" Rae stuttered, chewing her lip. Was Shadows going to blow her secret?

"Look, if you're all so scared, I'll find a way to sort this mess out!" Shadow laughed at his stupid guests. Soon the evening came round and left a certain haunted mansion feel about the place.

"Shadow….." Rouge whispered as her head popped round the door.

"Yes Rouge?" Shadow asked as he sat up in his king bed. Shadow liked having room to sprawl himself all over.

"Can I share the bed with you? It's just….. I'm so scared…." Rouge whispered. Just by the light of the moon, Shadow could see Rouge was looking rather pale and ghostly.

"Sure Rouge," Shadow said softly, budging up for his best friend. His voice made Rouge felt warm inside. "Here, have some more pillows." Shadow whispered as he lifted Rouge's head with one hand and placed pillows under her.

So Rouge and Shadow fell asleep happily. Shadow was in such a good mood he didn't push Rouge off his chest.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Shadow lifted Rouge off him carefully, and answered the door.

"I'm so scared Uncle Shadow!" Cream cried as she clung on to the ebony hedgehog's legs.

Shadow settled down, Rouge on his left, Cream on his right. He savoured the warmth and stroked the green quilt that covered them all.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh Shadow! I had a nightmare the darkness swallowed me up!" Knuckles wailed. Now I've seen it all, Shadow thought.

"Come in then." Shadow sighed.

Knuckles snuggled up to Cream, who mistook him as Shadow, and Rouge curled up to Shadow.

"SHADOW!" screamed a voice out side. Gently Shadow picked Rouge up and propped her near Cream.

"Amy. You have Sonic." Shadow sighed, getting very tired.

"Sonic won't let me anywhere near his room! Please could I just sleep with you tonight?" Amy quaked.

"Fine, but get decent clothes." Shadow instructed. No way was he letting Amy in with that ultra -short pink nightie.

Let's just say at the end of the night, Shadow had every girl that wasn't an OC and Knuckles in his bed. Shadow didn't mind, he liked using Rouge as a teddy bear.

"Errrrr…. Shadow….." Sonic muttered as he stood in front of Shadow's bedroom door.

"Oh no Sonic! This is where I draw the line!" Shadow growled. Shadow had bag under his eyes and his quills were drooping. And moving Rouge so much meant a few of his buttons got broken off.

"PLEASE SHADOW!" Sonic begged.

"THAT'S IT!" Shadow shouted, blowing his top. "HELP YOURSELF!"

The hotel owner stormed around, thinking of how to move the shadows.

"That's it! SHADOWS!" Using super speed our darling hotel owner ran down to the jail to see his brother.

"Okay, how did you start the darkness?" Shadow asked calmly to his clown brother.

"I didn't. All I know is I burnt the apostrophe and Rae isn't even our cousin." Shadows replied frightfully. His fragility made him to open up.

"Obviously. She's our step-cousin." Shadow laughed.

"Twice removed!" Shadows called out as Shadow was exiting the prison.

"Umbra!" Shadow called softly. The voice always worked on kids and Rouge so perhaps it will wake Umbra up.

"Yes Shadow?" Umbra yawned, stretching in her usual cat way.

"Umbrakiness?" Shadow grinned.

"Buy us a decent house, give me that CD and tell Rae my phone number and I'll sort it for you." Umbra whispered not to wake up Tails and Bliss.

"How about I do all that, you remove the shadows and you sister bakes me some cookies!" Shadow bargained. Boy, did he love those cookies.

"Deal!" Umbra beamed, shaking Shadow's hand.

So the shadows were moved, Shadow got a batch of cookies and Umbra got a nice house. Not too far away from the hotel so they could still visit the hotel. Which is good because I will miss them :') (CATS AND FOXES! FLUFFY! CUTE!)

"Tell you what, next chapter we'll hold a party!" Shadow grinned at his cousin.

"Really? You'd do that for me cuz?" Rae gasped.

"Yeah! But next time, tell me that you've been removed. Besides, Rob got removed 16 times and he still comes round for Christmas!" The ebony hedgehog laughed at his twice removed cousin.

"I hate the 4th wall!" Rouge said scornfully.

"Parties, bats, more OCs and hinted romance on the way!" Cosmo beamed.

**Sorry, it suck I know. But due to influenza, being ground, school, Church, worries etc. I really didn't have much time! Then I felt guilty! No more sending OCs in. I will do the ones that have been sent to me (and the PM ones as well, don't worry!) but after that I'm cutting it off. My obsession with Sonic (12 years may I just point out) is wearing off on me. Now I'm getting obsessed with Hetalia and nail varnish! Don't worry Apple I will do your awesome suggestion as well.**

**P.S. Anonymous, I see you're very excited. I'm not going to give a long inspirational speech like I was going to (The English part of brain shut down) perhaps you should write your own story about Punk and Shade. It's cute that he's all tough and then soft to his girlfriend, but I get over excited when I see that I have 26 reviews. I will do your OCs later but I will fail dramatically. Yet again Omega you bring a bit of joy to my heart. Sorry Omega about not doing much on the music etc. but you heard my excuses.**

**Byieeee my darlings! Off to my confirmation! (Let's see if my English part of brain turns back on)**

**ilurrrverussia! **


	5. Stealth part 1

**Anonymous, you're forgiven! I'm very happy you said sorry but rather sad you cried. I cry all the time but that's just me. Apple, thanks for such lovely reviews! You really did make my day! (I showed it to my brother and he got jealous) This chapter will be a party, some more OCs and a surprise!**

"I love a good party!" Blaze just about shouted over the thumping music. Everyone was going to miss their favourite black fox, especially since she was the one keeping the swimming pool open. So they were all having a party in the adult showroom, all done up and painted so every forgot the fire that started there a few chapters a go. They really didn't want Rae to go but the stupid author said that they needed room for the new OCs coming in. But even that British loony will miss Rae deeply.

"Its days like this that I'm glad that I own a hotel!" Shadow laughed as he did the conga line with Cream and Tails. Rouge smiled. She hadn't seen Shadow so happy in quite a while. Whenever he smiled or laughed it was often sarcastic or fake, but the hedgehog in front of her now seemed genuine.

"Pull me another pint please!" Silver asked Rouge as he opened his wallet.

"That's your 3rd pint. You normally don't drink!" Rouge blinked, pulling another pint.

"I know, but it's a special occasion! Oooooooh and a V2O for Blaze please!" Silver added another few coins on the table.

"I'm going to miss you all!" Rae cried as the conga line reaches her. Everyone was jigging and dancing their heads off, until a loud knock was heard.

"I'm coming!" Shadow shouted over the music. He was in the front of the conga line so they followed him.

"I would like to stay here for 3 days." A grey bat with a black bullet Mohawk said, stroking his black goatee.

"Errrrr…. Sure. Room 2!" Shadow said as he passed Rae's keys over to the grey bat.

"Cool. Stealth the Bat and I'll pay once I leave!" Stealth said coolly.

"He looks scary…." Cream squeaked, hiding behind her favourite hedgehog. Yep, Cream preferred Shadow to Sonic.

"He's a gangster with a mafia!" Tails beamed behind Cream. He thought that was seriously scary and cool.

"Err... I would like a job here!" A pink fox said awkwardly. Shadow just realised that the pink fox must have heard everything Tails and Creams just said.

"Sure, how long?" Shadow asked as he wrote he got some paper work out.

"As long as you need me! Full time!" the pink fox beamed. There was something familiar about her that Shadow, Tails and Cream couldn't get their heads around.

"Okedokey! What would you like to work in?" Shadow asked.

"Anything really. I like being around people, riding extreme gear and singing. Oh and drawing!" the pink fox answered happily.

"You can work in the swimming pool then. When the evening comes, you go to the adult show room down there," Shadow explained as he pointed to the adult showroom. "And help Rouge out. She works at the casino if you ever need her. Knuckles is the ugly red thing working in the gym. Cosmo is the plant who's our gardener and Tails is the hotel geek."

"Okay! I'm Adelia!" Adelia said happily.

"Thank you. Room 5." Shadow said as he passed over the keys.

"Oh Errrrr…. Is it okay if Amy stays with me?" Adelia asked when she was half way up the stair case.

"Yeah, if she agrees." Shadow shrugged coolly. He needed to get back to that party before he turned back to his normal self.

Adelia thanked him as she ran up the stair case. Shadow got back to his conga line and got the hotel guests join in.

"Who here wants to go to the casino today?" Rouge shouted as they passed the hotel casino. No one answered.

"Cool! If anyone needs me I'm in the gym!" Rouge cheered. If she wasn't happy enough that she was in the party mood she was even happier that Cream let her get behind Shadow.

"Why do you need to go the gym?" Shadow asked.

"To get fit!" Rouge said matter of factly.

"Pfffft! You're already fit!" Shadow giggled, you could always tell he was drunk if he giggled. Rouge was dumbfounded but still conga-ed.

"What are you doing?" Stealth asked as he fixed his black hoodie. The scar on his left eye scared half the guests.

"We're conga-ing! Join in!" Sonic shouted from the back. So the new OCs, Rae, the Sonic crew all conga-ed until they reached the café.

"Tea time!" Vanilla called as she produced some croissants piping hot out of the oven.

"Wooohooo!" They all called out as they dug in, the butter melting in their mouths.

"Bye everyone!" Rae called out, suitcase in hand, next to the hotel door.

"Bye Rae! Miss you!" They all shouted in unison. The girls dabbed the tears in their eyes whilst the boys waved. Until a loud sound (sounds a bit like a refrigerator) filled the reception and a purple oval opened up out of nowhere.

A hedgehog (looking spookily like Shadow) stepped out. The hedgehog had white where Shadow had red, sapphire eyes, black trousers and a black and white horizontal striped top with a black beret on its head.

"Ahhhh, darling! We'll take you back if you fix Doom's lap top!" The hedgehog said in a Scouser accent,

"Really? Thanks Bella!" Rae beamed, throwing her arms round the mysterious hedgehog.

"It's Belle! Why does everyone get my name wrong?" She growled before her sapphire eyes rested on Shadow. "Hey, little bro! Can't stay and chat! Got to jump through more portals!"

So Rae and Belle disappeared into the portal, leaving the hotel staff and guests confused.

"If anyone needs me, I'm in the gym!" Rouge said, breaking the silence. Slowly everyone went off to their business and left Shadow to the desk.

"Hey, Shadow!" A man with silver hair said.

"Oh my gosh It's Prussia!" Rouge screamed before popping back into the gym.

"I know, awesome me is in the hotel!" Prussia said as he walked up closer to the desk.

"Sorry, who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Prussia, the most gorgeous guy from Hetalia! Talking of Hetalia, we need your help…." Prussia explained coolly as he patted his little Gilbird.

"Hetalia? Stupid Italy in Japanese, right?" Shadow asked, confused. He never heard of Hetalia.

"Yeah, it's a show about countries turned into people and the stuff we get up to. ANY WAY" Prussia said impatiently "We promised the winner of our show Hetalia House of Drama if they could stay at your hotel. We'll pay and everything."

"Sure!" Shadow said happily. Another customer! And they're going to pay! So a 5 star room would make a lot of money…

Over in the gym….

"Hey, Knuckles! Want to fight!" Stealth asked the red echidna.

"Well… Okay!" Knuckles shrugged. He was scared at first, due to Stealth's tough appearance. But he remembered that Stealth couldn't kill him as long as Rouge stood as witness.

Rouge kept running and training, completely unaware of the boys fighting.

In the swimming pool…..

"I wonder what's taking Knuckles so long." Amy wondered. He had promised to meet up with her and Cream so Amy could go and chase Sonic.

"He won't be out for a while." Rouge sighed.

"Why?" Cream asked as Cheese rubbed his tummy.

"He had a play fight with Stealth and now they're both at hospital. Stupid boys." Rouge tutted.

"Does Jet stay in this hotel?" asked Adelia.

Suddenly everything pauses and Big pops his head in.

"Find out more next chapter!"

**My fail of a cliff-hanger. Its rubbish, I know but next chapter might be better. The chapter after that I'll be doing Apple's idea, but of course served with some extra fluff. I have now written myself a schedule so Shadow's Hotel will be published once a week! Sunday-Tuesday is Shadow's Hotel so check back every Wednesday! Don't send in OCs but I will always appreciate some more ideas!**

**Byieeee!**

**ilurrrverussia**


	6. Stealth part 2

**I've planned the story line out. It's very clever. Joking! As if I'm clever! Since I'm not accepting OCs the reviews that did send them in after dead line date are now not counting in my head. My head has not been very happy. An unhappy head means a lot less writing. So here's part 2 of Stealth. Enjoy!**

"Doesn't going to the hospital kind of kill the whole point of this story?" Cream whispered to Cheese. Sure she had a point but chao wouldn't know that.

Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, Adelia and Sonic came to visit the stupid boys in hospital.

"How did you end up so battered?" Adelia asked politely.

"Watch, the author will skip this bit because they don't like violence…." Cream whispered to Cheese.

"Chu-chu." Cheese answered.

"That was fun! We should do that again sometime!" Knuckles laughed to Stealth.

"We should! But I can't have beer in here!" Stealth complained as the random nurse took his can off him.

"No kidding…." Shadow muttered darkly. His dark mood had once returned even though Cream was right beside him.

"Hey Sonic!" A familiar voice called out.

"Not you….." Rouge sighed. She wanted to be back at the hotel, running the casino and chatting to Shadow but no….. She had to be stuck here in a hospital with Harry Potter giggling behind her.

"Shut it four eyes!" Rouge turned round and screamed.

"The Author could kick you out for that. They love me and glasses." Harry Potter snapped.

"Why you in here as well?" Jet asked Harry.

"Funny. I'm here to get eye surgery." Harry explained.

"So why laugh at Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Not my fault Rouge has a gaping hole in her leggings." Harry said coolly before turning over to see Myrtle with a mallet.

"Amy and Myrtle should be best friends…." Sonic whispered to Adelia. Adelia didn't notice she was preoccupied.

"Eeeek! I haven't got my best clothes on…." Adelia thought to herself. "He's looking at me! Be cool….."

"Hey, I like your extreme gear. We should race!" Jet suggested coolly.

"Yeah! I mean, sure!" Adelia beamed, far too brightly than she wanted.

"Real smooth!" Myrtle commented before diving under the hospital bed's covers.

"I'm seriously worried about Cream!" Rouge hissed to Shadow as Cream stared at the ghost chic who was currently trying to get seriously close to a certain wizard.

"Cool. 6 o'clock, the extreme gear stadium. Be there." Jet said coolly to the pink fox.

"Sure…." Adelia sighed happily.

"I agree with the ghost girl that was smooth!" Stealth laughed, then weeped in pain of the damage Knuckles caused.

"I love this hospital! Friend right next to me, hot nurses, great food and Harry is the entertainment!" Knuckles beamed before groaning due to the utter pain Stealth gave them.

"Cream, this is why you should never have a boyfriend!" Rouge whispered to Cream.

At the hotel…..

"Sonic! You're back!" Amy squealed, throwing herself on the blue hero.

"Yes, Amy, I'm back…." Sonic said awkwardly.

"We saw Harry Potter!" Cream beamed to Tails and Vanilla.

"And Adelia has got a date with Jet!" Rouge smirked at the blushing Adelia.

"I guess Stealth will be in there for a while…." Shadow spoke in a sad, small voice.

"Aaaaawwww, Shadow! You really care about your guests don't you?" Rouge smiled, thinking Shadow had a soft spot that didn't include kids and darkness.

"PSSSSH! NO! I just care if I'm charging him for the full stay or not!" Shadow laughed. The ivory bat was rather upset about this.

"Besides," Shadow said coolly. "Tikal and Violet are joining us soon. And we're getting some extra employees to make life easier for you and Vanilla!"

"Thanks Shadow!" Rouge smiled happily.

At 5:30 pm…..

"What should I wear?" Adelia asked her pink roommate.

"Something nice!" Amy said, walking to Adelia's wardrobe.

"But we're going to have a race, so shouldn't I wear something practical?" Adelia thought aloud.

"Pretty yet practical…." Amy said subconsciously before picking out a purple dress.

"Nope, it'd Show off my knickers!" Adelia explained.

"How about this?" Amy said, pulling out a cat suit.

"No, looks like I've put too much effort into it." Adelia bit her lip.

"We need a boy. SILVER!" Amy called out to the grey hedgehog.

"Yes?" Silver asked innocently.

"We need your expert advice. If you were a girl on her first date to a racing thing what would wear?" Amy asked.

"Easy. Jeans with a pretty top. Casual, pretty and cool!" Silver smiled before walking out of the girl's pink paradise.

So Adelia pulled on her best jeans with her cute butterfly T-shirt.

"Let's go!" Adelia beamed as she ran down the stairs with Amy.

"Shadow, you coming?" Amy asked the ebony hedgehog, who wasn't bored for once.

"No can do! I've got to watch Hetalia House of Drama to see what celebrity brute we have to put up with." Shadow spoke softly, as his scarlet eyes were glued to his lap top.

"Okay!"

SO Adelia, Amy, Sonic and Tails went to the grand X-treme gear stadium.

"You lot watching as well?" Amy asked Stealth and Knuckles, being wheeled in their hospital beds.

"You are joking? I'm far too tired! And Sonic's there." Stealth grunted angrily.

"I'll be watching." Knuckles spoke softly.

"And me as well!" Harry exclaimed, making every one jump.

"Aaaaawwww crap! I thought we lost you at the hospital!" Stealth whined.

"You did! And that's why I have Myrtle!" Harry beamed as a certain weeper showed her face.

Adelia took in every detail. The mass loads of seats all around the track, the mass cheers of a bunch of Jet fan girls and the way her heart drummed like a marching band.

"I'm so nervous." She whispered to herself.

"Don't worry; it's a bit of fun!" Jet said, coming behind, making her jump.

"Ready, set, GOES!" Screamed the flagman.

SO off they went. The track was tunnels with swirly blue and yellow and every now and then the tunnels would open into the day light. The day light would often shock the riders, making the game more violent. It was a very close, exceedingly close. So close Harry couldn't quite grasp who won.

"Who won?" Harry asked confused.

"The expert did." Adelia gasped. She had fun and it was good, but it took her breath away.

"Call me some time." Jet whispered, handing over a piece of paper, before kissing her cheek.

"N'awwwwwwwwwwwww!" Amy squealed.

"Any they called it…. Foxy/Birdie love….." Harry sang.

"Righto, better be off!" Sonic grinned, enjoying the screaming of Stealth.

"YOU LUNATIC! I HATE YOU! GET ME A BEER!" He screamed and wailed.

"Hey, Harry… Never keep in touch with us." Rouge said grimly.

"Sonic and Harry Potter cross over now killed off!" Harry winked, whilst Myrtle was giving every one evils.

"Off we go to Dally Day Hospital!" Myrtle shrieked as she struggled to push Harry's bed.

Back in the Hotel….

"Oh Shadow…." Rouge wept into Shadow's ebony shoulder.

"What happened?" Adelia asked unevenly. Her high spirits sank when she saw Shadow's sad, drooped face.

"Come, Rouge…" Shadow grabbed the weeping bat's hand and dragged her into a room.

"Oh gosh, what's happened?" Amy screamed to Vanilla.

"I don't know. Belle, Shadow, Rouge, Prussia, ilurrrverussia and Tabatha had to come and have a meeting." Vanilla answered quietly.

"ilurrrverussia? The Author? It must have been very important….." Adelia said aloud.

Next time at Shadow's Hotel…..

"Mother?" Sonic asked uncertainly.

"Yes son…." The hedgehog replied.

"SHADOW! WHY?" Rouge screamed before charging at the wall.

"Hey every one, I'm Violet…." A purple wolf spoke softly.

_Find out next on Sonic X! _**Always wanted to do that. DUN, DUN! I love spoilers. I might actually do the last minute reviews, just because I know how to fit it in perfectly. TikalxKnuckles, Violet, return of some very good OCs, an upset bat and Belle all next chapter! Be sure to come back! R and R! Byieeee my darlings!**

**ilurrrverussia **


	7. Tikal Visits

**This chapter is KnucklesxTikal so look away now! I'm not going to close Shadow's Hotel for a few chapters yet since it would be unfair to those who followed instructions. Happy Halloween!**

**It was another boring day at Shadow's Hotel….**

Rouge lay on her bed, dreading getting up. Shadow was letting her have a day off but she still didn't want to go out of her room.

She lay on her bed and started remembering all the things Belle had told her. How the author was going to have a chapter on Tails and Cosmo riding a bike, about Omega finding true love etc. Then she remembered the dreaded meeting they had the night before.

"Hey Rouge? Can I come in?" A voice on the other side of the oak door asked.

"Go away!" Rouge cried, throwing a pillow at the door. The door jerked open, a black hedgehog with white quills stepping in.

"I'm coming in any way so there!" Belle said making her way over to Rouge's bed. Belle's quills drooped, a little quill acting as a fringe. Her blue eyes were now blood shot, it was now obvious she'd been crying.

"Oh Belle! I'm so upset!" Rouge wailed as tears came in floods down her face, ruining her make up.

"Why worry so? Don't worry until next chapter!" Belle laughed.

"Oh, okay!" Rouge said happily. She may as well enjoy it while she could.

"Come on then! Every one's at the café!" Belle beamed hoisting Rouge out of bed.

At The Café…

"Cookies!" Tails beamed as Bliss passed him a fresh batch of cookies.

"Hey, Umbra, pass me the salt please!" Knuckles asked sweetly.

"What happened to no more OCs without a reservation?" Rouge laughed as she saw Shadow eat a big chocolate cake.

"Can they all cook chocolate cake? I DON'T THINK SO!" Shadow winked before helping himself.

Umbra used her telekinesis power and moved the salt to Knuckles.

"Well I don't have a reservation, see you!" Belle smiled before jumping through a portal.

"She's a bipolar, you'll see her soon." Shadow shrugged as he saw Cosmo's face.

"Ahhh!" Cosmo nodded.

Eventually Shadow was sat at his beige desk once again, his eyes scanning all the photographs he stuck up on the wall. Once again it was a boring day at Shadow's Hotel. The ebony hedgehog rested his red quilled head on the desk and watched the front door eagerly.

"Hey every one, I'm Violet." A purple wolf spoke softly.

"You have a reservation, Violet?" Shadow asked, sensing her shyness.

Violet nodded her purple head, her grey-blue eyes shining brightly.

"Okay. Now is there any one in particular you're sharing a room with?" Shadow asked softly.

"She's sharing with me!" Rouge smiled as she exited the café and entered the desk.

"Okay then. How long will you be staying here?" Shadow asked.

"5 days." Violet said softly.

"Here's your key." Shadow passed her the key.

"Thanks." Violet blushed as Shadow's hand touched hers.

"He's so lovely!" Violet giggled as Shadow was out of ear shot.

"He is a darling!" Rouge laughed, feeling relaxed.

"How about next chapter we have a sleep over?" Belle asked out of nowhere.

"A sleep over?" Rouge asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Belle beamed.

"Sure." Rouge shrugged. She knew Belle never had a sleep over before but she didn't realised she was desperate.

Shadow sat at his desk, trying to remember who was doing what. Cosmo was trying her best to make a chao garden, Rouge was helping Violet get unpacked, Belle was trying to ring as many people as she could, Adelia was being a life guard, Umbra was handing out cards with her powers, the children were playing in the swimming pools and the teenage boys were at the gym leaving the teenage girls to be at the Café.

"Cream Café. No one tell the author." Shadow sighed. He hated it when people broke the fourth wall so he hated it even more when he started breaking it.

"Shadow…." A blue hedgehog hissed.

"Yes, Sonic's mummy?" Shadow sneered. (Americans may say Mommy. But that sounds rather weird to the Irish.)

"Where's Adelia?"

"Dead. I'm joking, she's lovely. Wait, how do you know her?" Shadow asked.

"SONIC!" Sonic's mother called.

"Yes Mommy!" Sonic beamed, forgetting the (crying with laughter) hedgehog behind the desk.

"Go get that nice girl called Adelia." Sonic's mother instructed. In a dash Sonic brought the pink fox to her.

"Here she is!" Sonic said proudly.

"Okay…. Well….." Sonic's mother bit her lip furiously.

"Hurry up! Awesome I has got to go and visit Coming Out!" Prussia shouted from behind the glass hotel door.

"You two are brother and sister. Adelia went to live with her dad and Sonic went to live with me." Sonic's mother babbled before running out of the door, bumping into the awesome Prussia in the process.

"Oh…. My….. GOSH!" Sonic and his new sister said in unison, both falling on the waiting chairs at the same time.

"You two are definitely related." Shadow smirked. He loved winding Sonic up.

"Your mum is clumsy, just saying." Prussia joined in as he entered the hotel.

"I heard about your issue with the hotel. What will happen to my winner?" Prussia whispered to Shadow.

"We'll make a sequel, don't worry." Shadow explained.

"Awesome. Well Awesome me better be on Awesome mine way." Prussia waved behind him as he left the hotel.

"That dude has the ego the size of Australia." Violet stated, walking to the swimming pool.

"Yes, but you have to love him or he'll invade your vital regions." Belle said as she followed her.

"Good point." Rouge spoke as she followed behind Belle.

"Tikal? Wow it's a busy day!" Shadow said.

"I would like a room. My house is being renovated and it may take a week or two." Tikal said politely.

"Sure. On your own?"

"Yes."

"Okay, here's your key." Shadow smiled as he passed the key to Tikal.

Tikal thanked him and ran up to get unpacked.

At the gym…

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic screamed with laughter.

"I DON'T LAUGH AT YOU!" Knuckles shouted defensively.

"Yes but you don't just fancy her…. You love her!" Sonic laughed harder.

"I—I…. But!" Knuckles stammered, his cheeks now matching his hair.

"I'm going to tell her!" Sonic laughed as he ran out of the gym, past Shadow's desk and up the stairs.

"Hey, Tikal! KNUCKLES FANCIES YOU!" Sonic shouted, banging at Tikal's door.

"That's so cute Knuckles!" A bunch of girls awed as they saw knuckles run behind Sonic.

"Stop playing mean jokes on me Sonic." Tikal whispered softly as her head poked out of her door. Tikal's cheeks matched Knuckles' as her eyes rested on the echidna.

"Love is in the air!" Sonic started singing, obviously ignoring Tikal's requests.

"You. Her. Date. Tomorrow. Restaurant. 6oclock." Shadows instructed sharply to Knuckles.

"Agreed?" He said, then turning to Tikal.

"Err… Okay!" Tikal and Knuckles said shyly.

"I love happy ending Froggy." Big sighed, hugging his poor green frog harder.

"SHADOW!" Rouge screamed, hitting the wall.

**That's all I have time for today. Sorry about it being so late. I had issues. Byieeee!**

**ilurrrverussia**


	8. Bye OCs!

This chapter is going to shed a bit of light on the situation. If you get offended then I'm sorry. Very sorry. By the way if you're the anonymous reviewer Omega, I do not mean to offend you. You may even be proud. Same with shika-kunfan001 and AppletheFox4ever88. Anyway, enjoy!

Another boring day at Shadow's Hotel…

Shadow smirked at his desk. "What a boring day…." He sighed before bursting into laughter. The ebony hedgehog remembered how Belle told him that the author wanted to start every chapter like that.

"What a shame another idea of hers is being killed off…." The pale cat sighed. She lay on the window sill looking rather depressed. Her dark hair was laying on her shoulders and her eyes were closed. She was stroking a little black cat on her lap.

"Sorry, no OCs." Shadow said sternly.

"I'm not an OC, I'm the author." The cat smiled,

"I'm not calling you ilurrrverussia. You better had come up with another name." Shadow glared. He didn't trust the white cat. She may have a knife hidden in her purple cardigan, Shadow thought to himself.

"Catholic." The author said before opening her eyes. Shadow believed at once.

"Y-Your eyes….." Shadow stammered.

"I know. Now go back to what you were doing. You'll see me later." Catholic said softly before closing her eyes again.

Shadow stroked his beige desk, remembering the sound it makes when he hits his head on it. He opened the draws and then closed it. He repeated this until his quills got stuck in the draws.

"C'mon Shadow. No use doing it now." Rouge sighed. A dark and tense aura had conquered the hotel, one that Umbra couldn't remove.

"Yeah…. We have a day and a night yet doesn't we?" Shadow mused to himself.

"Let's make the time left in this building as enjoyable as we can!" Rouge smiled.

"Okay. Have a nice time shopping with the girls. Don't let Violet anywhere near the gem shop though." Shadow smiled, remembering the issue they had the day before.

"She probably didn't mean to max out her credit card." Rouge said defensively.

"I'm not coming. I have to help Tikal pick an outfit out for her date." Adelia squealed excitedly.

"Dude, I'm out to watch Hetalia: Paint It White!" Sonic shouted, jumping up and down.

"Snog Hungary for me!" Shadow winked.

"Snog Russia for me!" Catholic beamed excitedly, startling every one.

"That's The Author. She's going to be more active once you all shove off." Belle explained coolly.

"Tails?"

"Cosmo and I are out to buy more stuff for the chao garden we're making!" Tails said enthusiastically. Shadow opened his mouth but shut it again.

"Have a nice time!" Shadow said sweetly, watching his guests walk out the door.

"DUDE! HURRY UP! THE PREMIER MIGHT START WITH OUT US!" Prussia shouted to Shadow.

"I'm not going to the film. Sonic may go through." Shadow said in his usual cool voice.

"Fine, can awesome I have some hand cuffs? And a gag?" Prussia asked with a filthy smile on his face.

"Knock yourself out" Shadow said throwing the equipment to Prussia.

"Tell Russia his Vienna is always there for him." Catholic said cheekily.

"Will do you crazy cat! Bye Shadow!" Prussia called, walking out of the hotel.

Suddenly a certain red/black robot burst into the hotel.

"OMEGA!" Shadow shouted, running to his metallic friend.

"That's me!" Omega laughed in his robotic voice. "There's a massive queue outside." he added quickly. The red eyed hedgehog's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Hey, I'm Rachel!" A tanned hedgehog said coolly, walking into the hotel.

"Sorry, there's a sign saying no OCs to join in anymore." Shadow sighed, his shoulders feeling so tense they might have snapped right off.

"But..."

"BUT NOTHING! I said no OCs and you were like "Is it too late to send an OC, well OK then...

P.M. me for questions!" Idiot! And you have the attitude and cockiness of Draco Malfoy!" Catholic screamed, banging her head on the sill.

"You mean my creator? And it's not my fault she made me super at everything!" Rachel huffed, storming out.

"Miss I'm Good at everything. Thank my love she's gone." Shadow scowled.

"Wasn't that a smidge harsh?" An apple suddenly said.

"A talking apple?" Shadow asked curiously to Omega, holding a gold red apple in his hand.

"Yep, and a banana!" Omega beamed as best as a robot can, holding out his banana.

"What happened to you? You're normally all holy and sweet and forgiving?" The ebony hedgehog turned to the pale cat on the window sill.

"I was. But just as God went and sent the 10 plagues on to Egypt I must now send my wrath to the OCs." Catholic replied as her hand stroked the little black cat more and more.

The door swung open, revealing a timid lavender hedgehog with a pink tail and quills. She was wearing a long flowery orange dress with no back and had a robot leg.

"My name's Jane... I would like to stay at your hotel..." Jane mumbled nervously, biting her lip.

"Sorry, sweet hearts, we no longer accept OCs." Shadow said kindly. He didn't like upsetting nervous people.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My creator must have not noticed the sign." Jane blushed.

"It's okay sweetie. Catholic here never used to read the authors notes so your creator probably was the same." Shadow smiled delicately.

"What that girl wrote was just too much." The cat shuddered.

"Are you a nut case?" Adelia asked, walking down the stairs.

"Nope. I am!" Shadows shouted happily, running into the reception.

"HELLO? I'm Scare the crow!" Scare shouted entering the hotel.

"I would have loved to do a chapter for you. But the sign?" Catholic said, pointing to the sign on the window. Shadow had now realised why she was laying there. She was laying down on the window sill which had the sign on it.

"I want to kill Sonic too. And I hate the colour blue as much as you do, Jane. But I'm sorry, you have to leave." Shadow sighed.

"Bye!" They shouted behind them as they waved off into the distance.

A red fox with blue hair walks into the hotel with her sword.

"Sword is not allowed in." Shadow moaned before banging his head on the desk.

"Sorry," She said quickly, whipping her sword off.

"No OCs allowed in." Shadow said his voice a mere whisper.

"You didn't read the REALLY big sign I put up!" Catholic whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jina Dragon stammered. She loved Shadow so much but she didn't like admitting it to her.

"You better! Now Catholic might get rid of Shadow's Hotel!" Every one gasped as Omega shouted at her. The Sonic characters were all gathered round in the reception room.

"Shadow?"

"Mummy, tell me he's joking!"

"No, that can't be!"

"Oh it is darlings." Belle said, patting the Violet's head.

"GET OFF!" Violet shouted spinning Belle into the wall. She landed with a hefty thud.

"Do you want to get with me?" Shadows asked Jina as she opened the door.

"No." She replied, giving him a quick electric shock before exiting the building.

"Thanks Omega, Thanks Apple! Hey Banana, you haven't said anything yet?" Catholic murmured.

"Okay. Hi Adelia!" The banana beamed happily.

"You guys are so lovely to me!" The pale cat smiled, hugging Omega and the talking fruits.

"You're so weird! Tell me you're not popping into any more chapters of Shadow's Hotel?" Rachel begged.

"There will be no more chapters of Shadow's Hotel!" Catholic laughed.

"Please?"

"I'll have no job!"

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"Because. It's a pain to write and all this OC business is doing my head in!" Catholic replied angrily.

"How about you don't have a dead line on it? Then readers will just have to check back every now and then to see new ones. Ignore OC requests then. You can remove most of them anyway." Shadow replied his angry author coolly.

"Okeydokey then!" Catholic beamed.

"Stuff Sleep Overs! We'll have a party next chapter! If that's okay with the author, of course!" Violet batted her eye lashes at Catholic.

"Sure! And we'll have to see how Knuckles and Tikal's date went on!" Catholic winked slowly fading away.

"I hate it when the author decides to chip in." Shadow moaned once the author had disappeared completely.

"Catholic. Who names themselves after their own religion?" Rouge scoffed.

"Don't like religion. It's another excuse to fight." Silver sighed.

"At least we have our Hotel." Sonic smiled happily. He didn't even mind that Amy was hugging him.

"Let's do what they do in cheesy shows and all start laughing over everything!" Blaze beamed. So as the camera moved away from our favourite talking animals (apart from Garfield) the stupid author went off to get some chocolate to calm herself down whilst her brother made some changes to her chapter...

Sorry. I truly am. I don't even know how that happened. I must have written most of this whilst I was upset. I truly am sorry. I only uploaded it because it was too late to start a new chapter. See you all next time. This time, you don't have to R and R...

Byieeee my darlings!

ilurrrverussia


	9. Christmas 2011

**Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating recently. I've just read through the reviews and it's made me cry! You're all so sweet and supportive. Omega and Apple really make me laugh! Well, I made this for you all! I've not got my Word back but I've got a rubbish cheap version, which DOESN'T have spell check. I spent ALL last night planning this out on paper and now I'm writing on my own birthday! TERRIBLE! Anyway, R and R and enjoy!**

"You're a right plonker. If this wasn't rated T I'd have swore and teared you up into pieces!" Belle growled at Solidus Hedgehog. Solidus is a grey hedgehog with green spikes, wears black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"And I would have helped!" Omega scolded the scared hedgehog, getting out his guns.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't see the poster outside!" Solidus cried. You see, the notice outside had been ripped a part by the angry robot and so The Author (that's me) made a big large colourful poster to warn the OCs. But some people are so ignorant some times...

"You're lucky the Author's holding a Christmas party!" Omega growled, shaking the stupid hedgehog by the shoulders. "She's a very nice lady!"

"Not as nice as me though, right? My little Omega-kins!" Alpha beamed happily, (as happily as a robot can) running to her robot lover.

"Woah, Omega has a girlfriend?" Prussia gasped in astonishment (BIG WORD!)

"Well, the robot does. We don't know much about the reviewer, just that they're awesome!" Adelia smiled.

"I can't believe ilurrrverussia is mad enough to make Omega a girlfriend!" Prussia laughed. Alpha, for those who don't know her, is basically Omega but has blonde plaits and has pink where Omega has red.

"Yes, she's a bit weird, isn't she?" Bliss (the hedgehog) laughed sweetfully. She thought the author was quite funny. (Thanks Bliss!)

"Tell me about it! She follows her cat around the house!" Prussia laughed.

"And she fancies Russia... He scares me!" Top Cat chipped in, squealing the last part.

"She told me you were her husband!" Austria exclaimed to the very well dressed cat.

"She fancies you as well Austria!" Batman said to the aristocrat, making him jump.

"And she's so temperamental! One minute she's a lovely darling and the next she's a horror!" Dame Edna added into the conversation.

"Not unless you have dark hair and glasses!" Austria winked.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Harry Potter gasped for breath, his face covered in lipstick marks.

Over in the hall way upstairs...

"Oh look at me Silver! Aren't I beautiful?" Sonic fluttered his eyelashes, wearing the purple tinsel like a scarf.

"Oh darling Sonic, of course you do! But how do I look!" Silver replied back camply, dancing with the tinsel.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Shadow boomed at them, backing them jump.

"Errrrrrrr..." They replied in unison before searching each other's faces for an answer.

"How sweet of you two to volunteer for the entertainment tonight?" Rae grinned, standing by Shadow's side.

"Yeah! It's our pleasure to Miss Rae!" Sonic beamed, nudging Silver.

"Great! Now get the hotel decorated!" Shadow said sternly. He was on a tight schedule and it already failed, since all the guests were in the reception, waiting to be let in.

Sonic watched Shadow warily and when the black hedgehog disappeared, turned to Rae.

"Thanks for helping us out there!" Sonic grinned.

"Don't say thanks to me. You two now have to do the strip show." Rae shrugged walking off. The boys looked at each other in shock.

"What happens if we don't?" Silver called out.

"You know what Shadow's like at Christmas. He'll kick you out." Rae smirked before carrying on walking...

Over in the cafe...

"Sure was nice for Shadow to let us have a room." Espio said to no one in particular, sharpening his ninja weapons.

"Any more cookies boys?" Vanilla beamed happily, wearing a set of antlers on her head. She move the tray around their noses so that the sweet aroma would make their mouths water.

"Okay, just one..." Vector smiled giving up to the temptation. In the back ground, Bliss (the cat/fox) was cuddling a not-so enthusiastic Tails, feeding him a batch of home made cookies (more like forcing them down the poor fox's mouth)

"Hey, look! You're under mistletoe!" Charmy Bee laughed.

"You two have to smooch now!" Espio grinned.

"It's just a silly tradition," Vector blushed, "I'm sure we can just ignore it." The green crocodile took one step and banged his head on an invisible force.

"It's Mobi-French mistletoe! You either kiss or stay stuck there." Belle smirked. Gosh she loved doing that to people.

"WHY?" Vector growled.

"'Cause us Mobi-French have magical romantic powers..." Belle replied, moving her hand in a magical way.

"I thought you were English!" Charmy gasped.

"Funny, me too! But I'm French who has an English accent because I'm normal." Belle sighed.

Vanilla kissed Vector on the cheek and walked out of the invisible force.

"WOOP! I love VectorxVanilla!" Amy beamed, fisting the air.

Back at Reception...

"The Author complains about OCs but she's made tonnes!" Prussia whined.

"Explain?" Wally asked Prussia.

"She made Belle! And then she had to make Belle's family, her friends, their families..." Prussia gabbled on.

"Dude, why do you hate the Author?" Shadow asked the Awesome One.

"Errr, Hello? She makes me a bad guy in all her FanFictions!" The silver haired country replied.

"She's made you the host of Hetalia House of Drama!" Shadow exclaimed.

"And turned me into a zombie! In Introducing Vienna she made me the annoying Uncle, in Coming Out she made me the gay dude and in Ivory Heart she made me the heart breaker!" Prussia answered bitterly.

"I quite liked Coming Out and Ivory Heart. They were more realistic and heart felt and yet hardly any comments!" Shadow tutted away.

"Dude, this is advertisement for The Author isn't it!" Prussia narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe..." Shadow smirked.

Over in the garden...

The ground glistened with sparkly snow. It was like a thick wooly blanket of snow, except ice cold. Tails and Cosmo were chatting whilst Bliss (the cat/fox) was being preoccupied by Umbra.

"This chapter won't be out any where near Christmas you know, we're looking if it comes out before Valentine's Day!" Tail whined to Cosmo. He lacked confidence in The Author.

"It's Christmas until the 6th January, that's the Epiphany." Cosmo smiled to her foxy friend.

"That's when the 3 wise men came to visit Jesus!" Rachel joined in. Tails and Cosmo looked at each other briefly before a cold grin swept across their faces.

"THIS IS FOR THE ENGLISH!" Tails shouted triumphantly, pelting Rachel with snow balls. Her dark brown and cascading curls were now filled with snow.

"That's not the Christmas spirit!" Rachel shouted back, running back to the hotel for shelter.

"Here we go! Christmas is about the Nativity, not giving or spirit and all that crap!" Rouge muttered angrily. She hated it when that happened. The ivory bat almost matched the snow but her tanned skin gave her away.

"You forgot food! I love food." Knuckles jumped in happily, rolling a snow ball along the snow. Rouge turned round and growled at the innocent red echidna.

"Cool! Can we make snow men with you?" Cosmo asked excitedly as she and Tails when to help Knuckles. Rouge sighed and slipped into the Hotel for some warmth.

Back in Reception...

"At least you tried Rouge..." Shadow sighed, hearing Rouge's story.

"It's like Halloween. That used to be a religious celebration as well!" Rouge sighed, taking off her purple coat.

"Oh well, let's go and watch the entertainment then..." Shadow smiled as he tried to cheer up his old friend

In the Adult's Entertainment hall...

"I'M WATCHING THIS!" Amy squealed as she watched her blue hedgehog get up on the stage in his Santa outfit. Silver soon followed in a little elf costume.

"Gosh Amy! If this wasn't a T rated Fan Fic I'd call you the P word!" Harry laughed.

"People?" Violet asked.

"Purple?" Petals added in.

"OOOOOOOOH! I KNOW IT! Voldemort!" Stealth smirked, drinking his booze.

"The bloody idiot just used you-know-who's name!" Ron shouted to Harry. Myrtle (what a babe) nudged Harry with her sharp elbow going right through him.

"The ginger just swore!" Myrtle gasped.

"You just used Hair-ism!" Giny shouted at the ghost girl.

"BUZZ OFF! THE LAD'S MINE!" Myrtle screamed, clutching Harry.

"Errr... Girls..." Harry said nervously.

"EXPELIARMOUS!" (can't spell it) Giny shouted, casting her wand on Myrtle.

"She's a ghost, stupid!" Scare the Crow exclaimed at Giny.

"You going to try and kill Sonic today?" Stealth asked Scare as Scare walked to the bar to get a drink.

"Nahh, it's Christmas! He'll end up killing himself tomorrow with all that wrapping paper." Scare smirked.

"Hey, where's Waldo?" Robin asked no one in particular.

"I think you mean Wally." Harry Potter corrected him.

"Who wants to go and play soccer?" Alfred F. Jones asked the room as he carried a ball with him.

"You mean football?" Harry butted in again.

"I'll play!" Jane the hedgehog smiled.

"Cool! C'mon then!" America bounced off happily.

"Who wants to play football?" Canada asked, holding on to his lucky polar bear, wearing a ton of pads.

"YOU MEAN RUGBY!" Harry shouted, starting to lose it.

"Dude, stop being such a grammar granny!" Superman complained at Harry.

"I will once Tom and Jerry stop running round my feet!" Harry bit back. (I love Harry potter in case you didn't notice.)

"What's up doc?" Bugs Bunny came in, hearing all the arguing.

"What are you two worried about? You wander around naked all the time any way." Hannah Montana shouted over to the two blushing hedgehogs.

"She's right!" Silver beamed.

"Let's do this thing!" Sonic boomed, fisting the air in triumph. Sonic took off his costume too quick but started break dancing on the stage.

"You're going to fall." Blaze sighed before hearing a loud thud. Guess what it was? Yeah it was Sonic.

"I think that'll do us this Christmas!" Rouge smiled, gripping her forehead.

"I agree." Shadow nodded, patting Rouge's back.

"Merry Christmas every one!" The whole Sonic Cast beamed.

"Make pasta, not war!" The Hetalia crew shouted.

"Be good or else your off Santa's list!" the super heroes boomed.

"Errrrr... Bye!" The Harry Potter cast ended.

**Sorry, that was rubbish and badly rushed. My apologies. BUT it's the thought that counts, right? I'm still updating Shadow's Hotel, just not as regularly. I can't write 2 stories at the same time. I can barely do 1! You'll see what they get from Santa after Christmas. Byieeee my darlings!**

**ilurrrverussia**


	10. January Blues

**Hello my darlings! I'm being quite naughty by writing this chapter instead of planning for my next Hetalia House of Drama chapter. But I can't resist! Hey, does any one understand this "beta" business? And how do I get one? The online spell check says that I'm speaking jibberish. JIBBERISH! And what's the difference between hits and visitors on the Trafficing thing? HELP! Enjoy and R and R!**

It was another boring day at Shadow's Hotel...

Every one got the January blues and were feeling very depressed. The girls like Amy and Rouge were on diets and the boys were on excercise programs. So every one was cranky and sad. All except Tails...

"What another boring day..." Shadow sighed as he watched Tails polish his bike.

"It's a brilliant day! A sunny day which makes it a perfect day to go bike riding!" Tails beamed happily, grabbing his blue bike to his chest.

"Not today, Tails! It's far too icy outside." Rouge moaned, clutching her head.

"Fine," Tails murmured, crestfallen, "I'll go play on my lap top." The adorable fox raced up the stairs.

"WHERE IS HE?" Austria shouted, kicking open the front hotel door.

"Where's who?" Shadow asked, surprised.

"Don't try to hide him, Shadow? Where is he?" Harry Potter interrigated Shadow, shining a torch into Shadow's eyes.

"Where's who?" Shadow repeated himself, blinking.

"Ilurrrverussia's ex!" Austria growled.

"I don't know... I didn't think he'd be able to sneak into this fanfiction..." Shadow frowned. Well, more frown-ier than usual.

"If you see him, tell us!" Austria whispered into Shadow's ear.

"You two must really care for The Author." Shadow smiled.

"Well, kind of. We more care about the fact people think he looks like us." Austria shrugged.

"And the fact he hates me. And he dumped The Author. And he said Shadow's Hotel was a bad idea!" Harry Potter growled. Shadow's face dropped.

"I will do everything in my power to find him!" Shadow said, slammimng his fist on his desk.

"Thanks!" Harry Potter beamed.

"Goodbye!" Austria said.

"SHADOW!" Belle screamed, running down the hotel stairs to the reception.

"What?" Shadow asked his OC sister.

"The Author wants to say that she loves you all!" Belle beamed, "She's sorry for not updating because she's been ill and cut her knuckles!"

"But there's not a scratch on me?" Knuckles frowned.

"Oh shut up!" Silver snapped.

"Hey, what's up?" Rouge asked Silver, since it was highly unusual for the silver hunk to be so snappy. (Silver is beautiful and so is Shadow!)

"I drank too much at the New Year's party and got a massive hang over!" Silver huffed before storming back upstairs.

"Hey every one!" Omega said as cheerfully as a robot can.

"OMEGA! I LOVE YOU!" A sudden blur rushed across the room and grabbed the great robot's legs.

"The Author?" Omega asked curiously at the human.

"You're in human form!" Shadow shouted covering his crimson eyes.

"Woops!" The Author laughed, putting a cat-ear headband on her head.

"You love me?" Omega gulped (If robots can gulp)

"Well, you took time to review on my last chapter so I was worried you stopped reading..." The Author frowned, looking up at her robot friend.

"I still reviewed though didn't I?" Omega chirped.

"Sorry, dear reviewer, if you're actually a girl!" The Author smiled sheepishly to the camera.

"Woah! We have a camera?" Sonic said excitedly.

"I'm not sure now..." Shadow yawned.

"Hey, I'm looking for a room!" A grey wolf (SO FLUFFY!) said coolly.

"I'm not going to start!" Omega whispered to himself. (The robot is a male, right? Or are they genderless?)

"Actually, Omega, he had to fill in a survey so we have to be nice to him." The Author shrugged.

"Aha! 'I'm not stupid... I don't speak French!'" Belle laughed untill she saw The Author glaring at her.

"They might not be stupid, just ignorant." Shadow said darkly.

"Or lying." A panda said out of the blue.

"Okay, due to our strict OC policy, we couldn't put Samantha in. So we did the next best thing: Lee!" Belle beamed holding out a panda.

Pandamonium (Is that how you spell it?): IT'S A PANDA! (dies of happiness)

Shadow: Script format? Seriously?

Belle: (sighs) That's what happens when you get guest stars.

Harry: Where did The Author go?

Myrtle: She said she didn't want to get arrested for mass murder.

Every one: O.o

Pandamonium: I'm alive! Can I hold Lee?

China: Sure, aru! (Passes his panda over to Pandamonium)

Russia: Where's my Little Servant, da?

Prussia: (shouts) DIRTY THOUGHTS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs out of hotel)

Austria: She left.

Tails: As much as this is awesome, we should get back to the normal format.

"Agreed." Rouge nodded.

"I've lost count on who is where?" Sonic moaned, gripping his head.

"The boys are in the gym, except you and Silver, who is upstairs. The girls are chatting in the Cafe except Rouge. The guest stars are hanging out here with me and Rouge." Shadow shrugged coolly.

"Hello? I want a room!" Shock said quite impatiently.

"Hi! Welcome to Shadow's Hotel!" Shadow said over cheerfully.

"Hello. I'm Shock and I would like a room for 5 months!" Shock said cheerfully.

"FIVE MONTHS! How about we keep you for 5 chapters? After that you get kicked out. Done?" Shadow asked, giving his hand out.

"Sure." Shock rolled his eyes before shaking the gothic hedgehog's hand.

"Right, here's your keys," Shadow said as he thrown the keys to Shock, "If you need me, I'll be watching Hetalia House of Drama."

"GUESS WHAT I FOUND!" Tails shouted, running down the stairs excitedly.

"What?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Type in to FanFiction: Shadow's Hotel. We're the fourth down!" Tails beamed, fist punching the air.

"Wow! With out using the genres and stuff on the side?" Rouge asked as she went behind the yellow fox to look at his lap top.

"YEP!" Tails squealed happily, "To celebrate this event, The Author is doing a 'Fan Dedicated' chapter in Febuary!"

"WOW!" Rouge girnned.

"Hey, should we just call that chapter? I'm tired and I want to go to bed!" ilurrrverussia moaned.

"BYIEEEE!" Cosmo shouted to you (yes you!)

"See what's next on Sonic X!" Sonic beamed to you (yes, you!)

"What's next? You can never tell at Shadow's Hotel!" Bliss beamed happily to you (Gosh, you're popular today!)

**Ignore my screams of "MY LAPTOP IS DYING!". As long as it's kept plugged then it can't die on me. (Which is good, 'cause it's sexy!) I have so many ideas on Shadow's Hotel that I've filled 2 whole pages in my Wilkinson's Notepad! So don't worry about it closing down any time soon!**

**Byieeee!**

**ilurrrverussia!**

**P.S. MY CAT IS FIT! (That used to be my pen name)**


	11. Happy Birthday KKB!

**I'm so ashamed of myself that I'm not even going to say much. I'M SO SORRY!**

It was another boring day in Shadow's Hotel...

"You were originally going to get a special chapter with us visiting YOUR FanFictions. Then we realised it wasn't fair on you Anonymous sexy people out there!" Sonic beamed to some one out there.

"He's been doing that all day!" Shadow growled, banging his head on his table.

"Please don't, Mr Shadow..." Violet whispered to the ebony hedgehog she fancies (Don't blame her!)

"No offence but weren't you supposed to leave ages ago?" Shadow asked uncertainly.

"Yes. I'm leaving now..." Violet said awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You can stay if you want!" Shadow pleaded. He felt guilty about being so rude to the purple wolf. Violet was a nice OC, even if she did fancy him.

"No, it's okay, Belle's taking me down to Lemon Street." Violet smiled passing him other the exact money she owed for her stay.

"Come back when we have a party!" Shadow called after her as she reached the double door. She smiled and nodded.

**On the couch...**

"Russia's head fits in a bubble!" Tails giggled, pointing to his laptop, now full of bubbles covering the desktop background (Russia getting eaten by a polar bear).

"Is that ilurrrverussia's laptop?" Shadow asked nervously. He wasn't scared of The Author, just scared of her fans.

"Don't worry! She's got her 4th wall version, I have the 3rd wall version!" Tails shrugged coolly.

"I thought that we were 2nd wall because we're un a FanFiction?" Rouge asked, coming up from behind.

"Who cares? I'm getting some gateux!" Sonic beamed, whizzing pass. You see, Sonic gave up on his excersise and diet regime. So did quite a lot of others.

"ME TOO! AHONONON!" France leaped for joy but was stopped at the door.

"Sorry my dear Earth country!" Belle sighed, stopping the irritating France, "we have strict rules not to let you in!"

"Why?" The wavy blonde frowned at the stereotypically looking French hedgehog.

"You've been paying some of your citizens to annoy The Author. You also are the type of guy who'd change our rating to M." Belle whispered to the nation, patting his back gently.

"NO WAY! THAT'S RACIST!" France shouted.

"Nope it isn't! I'm here aren't I? Shadow and Shadows and me and Shock represent black. Rouge is white. And Sonic characters all Japanese! So we just need a Mexican!" Belle argued back.

"Here we are!" Pandamonium smiled, squeazing pass the French and bringing in a panda.

"Errrrr... What are you doing?" Shadow asked uncertainly from behind his desk.

"I'm sticking this panda in here so it's Black and White and Asian! We can stick a Mexican hat on it to make it Mexican!" Pandamonium beamed happily, sitting the panda near Shadow's desk.

"Isn't that animal cruelty?" Shadow asked.

"It's a teddy bear!" Rouge laughed.

"How about a balaklava (sorry if I spelt it wrong) so we're not Islamaphobic?" Shadow asked.

"The Rosary for us Christians!" Belle chipped in.

"Call it Felix and give it pink nail varnish so we're not homophobic!" Sonic jumped in.

"Give it a baby kangeroo so it likes Australians!" Tails gasped in excitement.

"Tea for British-ness!" Shadow laughed.

"A gun for Americans!" Knuckles joined in as he went pass. He had spent a long time in the gym and was now going to get a bath because he stank of BO. Even when he walked pass Rouge, she couldn't help but hold her nose.

"Pasta for Italians!" Rouge gasped for breath as Knuckles disappeard.

"Do we need to do them? Hetalia characters should be good enough!" Shadow moaned.

"Hey, and how come Cuba never visits us?" Tails asked Shadow.

"Tails, readers, reviewers, people out there: ilurrrverussia is not racist! Or religion-hatred! And she is definatly not homophobic!" Shadow gritted his teeth. But every one was howling with laughter at the last comment.

"She loves them to peices!" Rouge laughed. (That's VERY true)

SUDDENLY! There was a black out, bringing atense and panicky atmosphere with it...

"Umbra! Use your umbrakiness!" Shadow instructed the OC. The dark fox/cat nodded silently and removed the creepy darkness as the others light there candles...

"Apparently Omega is a dude." Rouge said randomly, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"WOAH! The robot or the reviewer?" Belle asked in astonishment.

"Both!" Rouge laughed.

The lights flickered back on...

"Apparently he had a FF account and didn't even tell us... THAT MONSTER!" Vector wailed, not noticing that the lights were now back..

"How do we know all this?" Shadow pondered out loud.

"Simple! Tails' laptop!" Bliss beamed happily, sitting down next to her Tails.

"Wow, Tails! You're so cool!" Cosmo beamed, sitting on the other side of Tails. Love rivalry in air!

"TAILS!" Cream rejoiced as she sat on Tails' lap.

"Wow you're popular!" A familiar English voice laughed.

"You've been here for 2 consecutive chapters! I don't want to catch a glimpse of you next chapter!" Shadow scolded ilurrrverussia.

"How come you don't have a capital 'I' on ilurrrverussia?" Cream questioned.

"Youtube doesn't let you have capital letters. So there." ilurrrverussia glared at the rabbit before strolling over to Shadow's desk.

"I have to hold a meeting and my place is full. And so is my head and so is my Grandad's place. You're our last hope!" ilurrrverussia begged the gothic hedgehog,

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to add description to this story. It also would be nice if you described what YOU look like!" Shadow snapped. He wasn't in a good mood.

"Please! The stalkers already know I'm English and I'm a girl! If they find out what I look like I'm done for!" ilurrrverussia snapped back. Snapping competitions weren't very uncommon at her meetings.

Shadow sighed before giving her the keys, "Sure..." He muttered, "but I can't participate. I'm running a hotel."

"That's fine! I'll just take Rouge and Adelia." ilurrrverussia smiled happily.

"Shouldn't you take Belle? She is your OC after all." Shadow asked, intrigued.

"You'll see next chapter. C'mon Rouge and Adelia." ilurrrverussia called and they followed her up the steps.

"What's happening next chapter?" Shadow asked his OC sister.

"I don't know..." Belle muttered, her voice a mere whisper.

"I'm so excited!" Rouge squealed.

"I know! This my first ilurrrverussia meeting!" Adelia squealed. The girls happily chattered away whilst ilurrrverussia was getting her recruits.

"Austria! Do you represent Ivory Heart or Coming Out?" ilurrrverussia called, half way down the red stair case.

"Coming Out! Russia represents Ivory Heart!" Austria shouted, running up the stairs.

"Russia! Prussia for HHoD! Harry Potter, don't pretend you're not coming!" ilurrrverussia shouted, staring daggers at the young wizard.

"Alright, but if the Great Wall of China is coming don't expect for me to be nice to him!" Harry huffed.

"CUTE SHOES!" the Great Wall of China sung merrily, running up the stairs like the camp person he is, (love you really!)

"Austria! It's the dude you want to kill!" Shadow called upwards.

All you could hear in the darkness was: BANG! BOSH! NOSH!

"I tripped..." Sexy Spexy whined, resting his head on the step.

"Come on, silly!" ilurrrverussia smiled down at her best friend, helping him up.

"We're writing to Nintendo to put Gakuen Hetalia on the 3DS!" Moscow squealed happily, rushing pass them.

"It's Official: I've been in every single one of The Author's fanfictions." Vienna moped as she followed Moscow up the stairs.

"Bye every one!" The chosen ones said in unison, waving to the people down stairs.

"The lights are back on but the phone isn't working." Shadow frowned more than usual.

"Perhaps there's an issue with sub-wires?" Belle asked no one in particular, "the main ones could be working which work the lights."

**In the cafe...**

"Look at all this yummy, mouthwatering cake!" Umbra sighed, breathing in the chocolatiness.

"Divine!" Amy sighed next to the Cat/Fox.

"Happy Birthday ilurrrverussia's little brother!" Charmy sang before going head first in the big chocolate cake.

"YAY! CAKE!" Cream beamed before helping herself to the a large slice.

"If Hetalia was on the 3DS then we could see fit dudes in 3D!" Cheese thought in his little chao head.

**Back at reception...**

"Why are you all still here?" Shadow grumbled at Italy who was singing about pasta.

"Because! We have no where else to go!" Italy sing-sang happily.

"Ivan Braginski is on Facebook!" Tails exclaimed happily to the girls on either side of him.

"No one tell upstairs!" Cosmo giggled.

"Does ilurrrverussia have Facebook?" Bliss asked her yellow hero.

"Yes, but that's friends and family only." Tails explained.

"Perhaps she should make a separate so she cold add us!" Cosmo beamed happily.

"I would love to see France on Yoville!" Bliss laughed.

"Or Shadow on Petville!" Tails laughed, oblivious of the hedgehog glaring at him.

"I want to add the Queen!" a voice echoed from deep beneath the Hotel.

"Who said that?" Bliss shivered, snuggling up to her man (okay, fox boy) for protection. The plant saw this and decided to play the same trick.

"Ohhhh Tails! I'm so scared!" Cosmo snuggled up to Tails even closer.

"Apparently Russia's growing sunflowers on Farmville." Tails said out of the blue, nervous to have two beautiful ladies on either side of him.

"Tails the pimp, do you think it'll catch on?" Silver whispered to Blaze. The purple cat burst out laughing in the silent room, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

**Some where in Mobius...**

"Why won't that scary goth guy pick up?" Mully the Monkey asked to himself before picking up the phone once again.

"Hello, this Shadow's Hotel. Please leave a message after the bleep." A dark voice said calmly. Mully opened his mouth to tell them the news but was cut off by another voice.

"Hey Shadow?" A sexy girly voice came out of the phone, "What are you doing?"

"I'm recording for the answering machine." The dark calm voice from before said clearly.

"Okay... Just came in to tell you that Sonic burnt your motorbike..." the seductive voice said.

"WHAT? THAT... *BLEEEEEP*"

"Hello, this is Mully the Monkey. We're going to be popping in soon to see how you want your advert and the plants etc. Please ring me back so we can discuss the details." Mully sighed before putting down the phone

**In the dungeon...**

"This will teach them to mess with Shadows!" the yellow quilled hedgehog smirked, before teething at another wire. Violently his body shook as the electricity zoomed into his body.

"Shadows?" A voice asked Shadow's brother as he lay on the ground, not a peep coming out of him...

DUN, DUN, DUN!...

"Yes, Belle?" Shadows grinned, getting up.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" Belle screamed.

"I'm messing up the electrics. Tell and I'll get Mum to smack you!" Shadows warned.

"Don't worry, I won't. But you have to make sure something happens to that ilurrrverussia... I don't like her." Belle whispered to her OC brother.

"Why not? She seems quite nice when she's not trying to jump off bridges." Shadows shrugged.

"I just don't. Hurt her or I'll tell Shadow to kill you." Belle hissed grimly.

"Fine!" Shadows grinned. OC over-throwing Author? That sounded like tons of fun to Shadows.

**The Main Reception...**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear..." Amy stopped singing. How was she going to fit so many syllables into the song? Oh well.

"ilurrrverussia's little brother! Happy Birthday to you!" Silver sang.

"How come I've only got one peice?" My little brother wondered out loud, staring at his tiny peice of chocolate cake with 1 candle on it.

"Errrr...no reason!" Cream said quickly.

"It's because you won't finish off Germany Kyle!" ilurrrverussia called as she ran down the scarlet stair case.

"Happy Birthday, squirt!" Prussia smiled, ruffling the birthday boy's hair.

"I'm still going to woop your bum on Pokemon!" Fuzzy boasted, poking my little brother on his way out of the Hotel.

"How many nicknames has that boy got?" Austria said through gritted teeth.

"So, will The Author get hurt? Will Shadow realise that Shadows is messing up his wires?" Omega (the robot) asked you.

"WHAT?" Shadow shouted before running off to the dungeon.

"What will happen to Belle? Will Russia grow his sunflowers on time? Will Tails decide on who he fancies? You can never tell with Shadow's Hotel!" Omega beamed to the camera (also known as you)

**I've been suffering from Writer's Block on EVERYTHING! So I'm sorry about writing this so terribly. I really am. I just thrown some things together and hoped for the best, like a weird chocolate cake. PLEASE don't review! I don't want you all to tell me how bad it is. Just send in a smiliey or something. SO SORRY! I'm especially sorry for my little brother wanting a brilliant chapter on his birthday (This teaches you not to steal the TV 24-7 and nick my 3DS!) Happy Valentine's Day! And Happy Birthday KKB!**


	12. Filler Chapter

**Hello, my darlings! Over 3,000 hits! That's so wonderful, you guys! The fact that 3,000 from all over the world have had a little giggle or had a cure for boredom because of me makes me feel very honoured. You've made a little English girl happy. I can't believe you all liked last chapter! My brother couldn't stop laughing at me. My brother says thanks to Ultima the Fox for wishing him happy birthday and I say thank you to all of you who are bothered to read this. Enjoy and R and R!**

It was another boring day at Shadow's Hotel…. (That's a big fat lie!)

But today, we're going to start somewhere different than the main reception… Yes, you guessed it, a bathroom!

"The Author can't use Hetalia this chapter because her brother dared her. This means I get more spotlight!" Harry Potter said happily to no one in particular before noticing something peculiar.

"Are you sure that this block is solidified shampoo? It looks like a green bar of soap." Harry Potter asked the echidna on the other side of the door.

"YES!" Knuckles growled at the young wizard. Knuckles had been standing for ages, waiting for that wizard to hurry up. Knux would use the one in his room but Sonic was using it.

Harry Potter grabbed the shampoo block cautiously and passed it to Myrtle, who offered to wash his hair for him. Harry was used to Myrtle climbing into his bath now and it felt almost natural to hear her giggle as she poured the warm water over his raven hair.

"Oh, Harry Potter, he's so lush!" Myrtle thought to herself happily. It was quite odd how Myrtle was so moping-ly miserable all the time but when she was with Harry, she was giddy and alive. Mentally, Myrtle kicked herself for being stupid enough to die. But then again, she'd never meet her dear hero.

Mourning (yes people it's Mourning, not moaning) Myrtle styled the hero's hair Jedward style, black spikes standing up on his little British head. They both giggled in unison as the ghost showed him the mirror.

"I kind of look like Shadow!" Harry Potter smiled before they both burst out in fits of laughter. Myrtle ran her fingers through his dark hair and styled it differently.

"Mr Austria would be so proud!" Harry beamed as he looked at his new style. Myrtle done his hair so it looked like Austria's so now Harry looked like the darker haired version of the great nation (Except Austria's freakin' hot without his glasses while Harry just looks like Daniel Radcliffe)

"Seriously, you two!" Knuckles shouted angrily on the other side of the door.

"Come on, Myrtle, stop mucking around now." Harry whispered to the giddy ghost behind him. She nodded enthusiastically before washing her loved one's soft hair.

"Finally!" Knuckles exclaimed as Harry and Myrtle exited the bathroom.

"Me and Myrtle have some unfinished business to fulfil….." Harry Potter said as he looked at Myrtle.

"Heehee! Yes, Harry!" Myrtle giggled as she floated on ahead. Harry never saw her float so fast! She must really be excited… he thought to himself.

Knuckles headed in and tried to dab his nose blled with some tissue

**In the cafeteria/restaurant…. (can't make my mind up on what it is)**

"So Harry is the one with blue hair?" Amy asked uncertainly as she looked at The Great Wall of China (also known as Fuzzy and Sexy Spexy).

"Errrrr…. No! I am!" Fuzzy pouted. He seriously was sick of this.

"But you haven't got blue hair Mr Sexy Spexy." Cream stated innocently.

"I have! It's just a very dark blue." Fuzzy protested.

"And Myrtle is a ghost?" Vanilla blinked at ilurrrverussia.

"Yes, I'm the one who's actually alive!" ilurrrverussia sighed.

"Look, see?" Fuzzy said, grabbing ilurrrverussia's head and banging it against the table violently.

"Mr Fuzzy, you can stop that…" Cream whimpered as she hid behind her mother. However, Fuzzy wasn't planning on stopping any minute now.

"HELP!" A voice shouted. Everyone rushed to see what was going on so The Great Wall of China had to stop leave ilurrrverussia be (Thank goodness!).

**In the furnace…**

"What are you doing, Blaze?" Silver asked his purple friend.

"I'm burning this furniture." Blaze said as if it was obvious.

"Yes, but why?" The cute hedgehog asked his best friend.

"Because the smoke rises and makes ghost furniture in the room above. Then Myrtle or Nearly Headless Nick can rent a room." Blaze explained as if it made perfect sense.

"Cool!" Silver nodded coolly.

"HELP!" A voice shouted. The two left the furnace to go to the Main Reception….

**In the Main Reception….**

Okay, does every one remember what Shadow androids are? They're like Shadow but with no heart, right? Alright… imagine how you would feel if you saw Shadow being surrounded them. I know you're all thinking: "He can kill them easily!" But in this FanFic he's got a cold. He can still kill them with his sheer awesomeness but he really can't be bothered.

"Hah, up yours ilurrrverussia!" Belle laughed menacingly. Everyone stepped back to leave ilurrrverussia standing out of place.

"What?" ilurrrverussia blinked.

"I read about how you were going to get rid of me!" Belle growled. Everyone gasped and stared at The Author.

"How could you?" Adelia snapped at ilurrrverussia.

"Well this hasn't exactly improved your argument, has it, Belle?" ilurrrverussia asked the black and white hedgehog.

"Go! Androids and Shadows!" Belle battle cried. The hedgehogs formed a semi circle around the English human.

"China, I choose you!" The Author shouted, hoping for her usual Chinese guy with a wok to kill every one.

"You can't use Hetalians, remember?" Harry Potter rolled his eyes at The Author. Suddenly, ilurrrverussia got an urge to hug him in his fluffy white bath robe and go FLUFFY! on it but couldn't, seeing as she was in the middle of a fight.

"Besides," Shadow added, "he left earlier with Gok, Samantha and Lee."

"Perhaps Samantha and Lee will have baby cubs!" Cream squealed excitedly.

"The Great Wall of China! I choose you!" ilurrrverussia shouted, throwing her arm out theatrically. Quickly, the cosmic blue haird boy/girl wacked the Androids with his cute shoes!

"Go! Glammy! Use Blue Flare!" Fuzzy screamed in his wonderfully posh, camp, British voice and thrown out a PokeBall ('cause he can!) His cute little glameow (it's a blue cat people, catch up!) A blue flash stunned the room before quickly fading away... Along with the Glameow...

Fuzzy grabbed Belle and handcuffed her hands together with his fluffy orange handcuffs and began tickling her with his tickle wand.

"Do you like your Valentine's Day present?" ilurrrverussia asked The Great Wall.

"Nope! I lurrrve it!" Fuzzy grinned before getting his spanking tool out of his kit.

"I'm worried about The Author of this story..." Shadow whispered to Sonic. Sonic grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

**Later on...**

"3 consecutive chapters! If your back here next chapter, I'll use Sexy Spexy's tickle wand on you!" Shadow shouted at ilurrrverussia.

"And you! You're lucky Austria isn't here to use his whip on you!" Harry Potter scolded his look alike.

"Ohhhh!" Fuzzy said, nudging his partner in crime. ilurrrverussia made a heart sign with her hands at the mention of Austria.

"We just need Sexy Nashers and we've got the whole Tranny Trio!" Fuzzy beamed happily whilst Sonic stared at him, afraid. Actually, scrap what I just said, the WHOLE room was scared of him!

"Quick Announcement: Sorry about the typos last chapter! I'll fix them up in the Summer Holidays whilst I'm re-checking all my other chapters. But until then, you'll have to put up with it. Oh and you can all vote what you want done to Belle!" ilurrrverussia said as she grabbed Shadows limp head and The Fat Great Wall of China's wrist.

"Where are you going?" Rouge asked.

"I'm off to Aldi to stock up on biscuits! Whilst I'm there I'll take Shadows the hospital!" ilurrrverussia smiled.

"That's free advertisement!" Shadow complained.

"Anything's possible with Aldi. Cheerio!" The Authro winked before slowly fading out of existence.

**In the cafeteria...**

"So we finally know who Omega is... Some guy who has 2 OCs..." Tails said in deep thought as he watched Bliss dance around the room.

"Because he can! Greedy boy needs cookies!" Bliss sing sang as she danced her way back into the kitchen.

"I hope she gets me some aswell!" Shock growled. He wanted some cookies really badly. I mean, he deserved it didn't he? He magically went walkies last chapter. Seriously, The Author owed him one.

"I would like some too." Ultima the Fox said hopefully. Man, he could murder some cookies.

"You're a cereal killer!" Cream laughed as Knuckles tripped on a box of Kellogs.

"Haha! You're so funny my dear little Cream!" The Queen said in her poshy-woshy (Yes spellcheck, that's a word!) voice, "Please could you pass the teapot?"

"MY MAJESTY!" Harry Potter squealed like a little fangirl. (Aha, The Queen has a fangirl!)

"Hello, Harry Potter!" The Queen greeted him and shook his hand, like her majesty would do to people in the Royal Variety Show.

"Oh herro there, Harry..." Myrtle giggled as she floated over by his side.

"IT'S THAT RUDE GIRL FROM BEFORE!" The Queen shouted as her majesty got up and chased the ghost-girl out of the room.

"ilurrrverussia told her majesty to get some new anti-wrinkle cream." Umbra explained as she sat down next to her creator.

"COOKIES!" Bliss sang happily as she brought 2 batches of cookies in.

"Awww yeah!" Shock said excitedly as he reached his hand out to get a cookie...

"NO! That batch is for Tails ONLY!" Bliss growled as she slapped his hand away. She smiled at Tails sweetly and gave him the first batch of cookies.

"Why thank you Bliss." Tails blushed before helping himself.

"Thank you." Ultima the HUMAN (I think he's a human... Oh gosh now I don't know!) said, helping himself to a delicious cookie.

**Back at Reception...**

"I-I-I love you like a love song baby!" Sonic sang merrily.

BAM!

"Did the Queen of England just to bump into me?" Sonic asked Shadow as he approached the desk.

"Yes. Watch out Sonic, Her Majesty will replace us with that running." Shadow sighed as he glanced at his paper work. His paper work was piling up and on top of that, he had to go to so many meetings and check the Hotel. And he had the advert guy coming around next chapter!

"Shadow, we're still holding the disco aren't we?" Rouge asked as she popped her head out of the gym.

"I compeltely forgot! Wait for me!" Shadow said. No one knows why he said that, his awesome speed meant he pratically won getting there. Silly Shadow!

"Let's start off with some Dynamite by Taio Cruz!" The DJ shouted happily as the rainbow lights started whizzing around the room.

"Who put Charmy as DJ?" Vector asked Vanilla.

"The Author, I'm guessing." Vanilla said as she sat down on one of the scarlet chairs.

"I throw my boyfriend in the air sometimes saying ayyyo, I'm going lesbo!" Hermoine sang, the first one on the dance floor. Ron wasn't overy joyed.

"I throw my skittles in the air some times saying ay-oo, taste the rainbow!" TGW (brilliant abbreviation, eh?) sang, dancing our cheer leader dance.

"I throw my xbox in the air sometimes, saying ayo lets play some halo!" Tails sang as he grabbed Bliss' hand. Bliss squealed in excitement and ran to the dance floor with her fluffy Tails.

"I throw my telescope in the air sometimes, saying ayyoo I'm Galileo!" Harry sang, safely on his chair. Or so he thought.

"I throw my school up in the air sometimes saying ayyoo its a hellhole!" Mytle wept on Harry's shoulder. So much for being safe from her...

"I thow my goldfish in the air sometimes, saying ayyyo I wanted Nemo." Queen Elizabeth the Second said, then notcied Myrtle was there and started to wack the poor ghost wit her handbag.

"I throw my homework in the air sometimes saying ayyyo, I have a life y'know!" Ron sang.

"Dude, fail." Umbra sighed before showing him how it's done, "I throw my macbook in the air sometimes saying ayo why is the battery low?"

"I throw Shadow's shoes in the air sometimes, saying ayyyo his feet stink yo!" Sonic sang happily, blissfully unaware of Shadow behind him.

"I throw my toothbrush in the air sometimes saying ayo I like yellow!" Silver chorused (way-hey never heard that, did you?)

"I throw my whisky in the air sometimes saying ayo I'm a hobo!" Shock chirped. Suddenly, the music stopped still and so did everyone in the room.

"Dude! You can't say that!" Ultima hissed to Shock.

"I throw your children in my van sometimes saying ayo I'm a pedo." Shadow said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Cue Whitney Houston song!" Charmy beamed, popping on I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston.

"I love her. Shame she left. R.I.P!" Rouge sniffed.

"Will Myrtle like her new room? Will Mully come over next chapter? Will ilurrrverussia get her biscuits from Aldi? You can never tell with Shadow's Hotel! Amy said to you before switiching off your laptop. ('Cause she can.)

**I want to say thanks to: my mother for giving birth to me; thanks to Ultima the Fox and Pandamonium for reviewing; to all those who bother to read this rubbish; thanks to England for letting me born in his country; sorry to The Queen; thanks to The Great Wall of China, even though he thinks this FanFic is a bad idea and will never read it in his life, thanks to Jinxed-Wolfie for putting up with me hacking her account and thanks to the most important person- you! And me!**


	13. A Day In The Life Of Shock Part 1

**Laptop died. Lack of inspiration. No fuzzy feelings. Two OC requests. Another failed questionare. I'm sure people are lying to me. These are the reasons I don't update. I feel like I'm losing my epic Shadow's Hotel magic. Any one else agree?**

It was another boring day in Shadow's Hotel...

Well it was only 10 o'clock but it was still pretty slow. Due to the lack of activity going on, we're starting off some where new! Not in the reception, not in the bathroom but in Shock's bedroom! (It just keeps on getting kinkier and kinkier!)

Now time for some badly-written parodies!

"_He wakes up in the morning feeling yucky and junk, _

_To be honest with you, he can't wait to get drunk, _

_Grabs toothbrush, brush his hair but not in that order,_

_Mess with him and he'll be sure to sort ya!_

_Looking after his toes, toes,_

_Feeling under-exposed, 'sposed_

_Feeling under exposed? Err... Doo-do-doo!_

_Washing with his favourite soap, soap,_

_Whilst drinking some coke, coke, _

_Whilst drinking some coke,_

_Whi-whilst drinking some coke._

_He's not really bad but don't tell old Shadow that,_

_Kiss a nut, smell his butt 'cause Rouge is a slut, _

_Spotty face, make your case..."_

"MYRTLE! SHUT IT!" Knuckles shouted. It seems like Shock wasn't the only one losing his sense of hearing.

"Alright, I'm alive." Shock growled. He gently placed his coke bottle percariously (EAT THAT MRS FITZY!) on the edge of the bath before carrying on his daily routine. Once finished that, he made his way out on to the red landing with yellow/beige walls.

"Good morning Shock." Shadow sighed, stacking another peice of paper into his many stacks.

"Good morning Shadow." Shock said plainly before setting his electric blue eyes on a robot and a golden fox.

"What are you guys up to?" Shock smirked as he approached the two mischevious lads.

"Messing around with the new OCs." Omega replied in his robotic voice.

As Shock looked over he saw a hedgecat with scarlet fur and black bangs (that means a fringe, UK viewers) with a tall blonde hedgehog trying to understand the newly installed revolving doors. It was your typical scene, one was going one way and the other was going in the opposite direction.

"When do you think they'll realise?" Ultima asked Omega.

"I don't know." Omega replied in monotone. (HAH! Do you get it? 'Cause he's a robot? Oh leave it!)

"How about we both go the same way?" The tall blonde hedgehog mouthed to the hedgecat. And with that, they worked it out! Or so they thought...

"I love being a robot." Omega said to his peeps before getting out his super-duper green remote control.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" The red hedgecat shrieked as the doors violently began to jostle them.

"Now, are you being a bit harsh?" The golden fox (NOT TAILS) sighed before taking the control out of Omega's hands/palmy-things.

"You're scaring all our customers away!" Shadow growled.

"Better get out before he blows! See you both later!" Shock babbled before running to the gym.

**In the cafe... (because we're stalking Shock...)**

"Hello Tails." Shock said coolly as he sat down on one of the florescent pink chairs.

"Hello Shock." Tails sighed. All eyes watched the fight between Cream, Cosmo, Cheese, Bliss and Amy.

"Does anyone want to explain?" Prussia asked bluntly.

"Anyone who could be paired with Tails is in a fight. Crazy chics." Harry Potter explained to the albino.

"People often ship SonicxTails." Batman (don't ask) added in before helping himself to some cookies.

"That's just sick." Sonic shuddered in protest as he walked in.

"People pair me with my brother. That's sick." Prussia sighed, resting his head on the rosey table.

"Just get in there." Adelia laughed at her older brother. Sonic carefully tip-toed into the heap of girls and stood there awkwardly.

"MALLET TIME!" Bliss giggled villaniously as she held the weapon into the air.

"RETREAT!" Cosmo squealed; the girls following her order.

"I'm going back into reception." Shock sighed, bored out of his head.

**TO BE CONTINUED 'CAUSE I WANT TO PLAY ZOO TYCOON!**

**MORE SHOCK, LATE-OCS, SHADOW, THAT RANDOM FOX-GOD AND OTHER CRAP LATER ON IN THIS YEAR! HOPEFULLY SOON!**


	14. A Day In The Life Of Shock Part 2

**(I apologize for the utter crap you are about to read. Danke.)**

**I'm back alive! And thank you all for your awesome reviews. Pandamonium, I'm going to take what you said into careful consideration! **

"You're not funny, get out!" The Author suddenly orders to Harry Potter.

"But you love me..." Harry Potter pouts.

"Nope. I love Russia, Austria, Silver, Tails, Shadow and CATS! But not you... so get out!" The Author shouted, pointing towards the revolving doors.

"But you had it all planned out, I was supposed to have a speech in this chapter!" The cockney (that means someone from London) boy whined.

"You can say that later. But this chapter's all about Shock." The Author said in one of those awesome voices that the main character uses when they announce something righteous.

"RYAN!" Shadow's normally depressed yet cool voice boomed, sound waves hitting the beige walls and pouncing into people's ears.

"I know! But one last thing..." The Author said carefully before tiptoe-ing over to golden fox.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Ultima asked nervously to the weird whacko hugging him. Now, many of you people will know that The Author likes fluffy things. Ultima is a golden fox, hence forth he is fluffy. Far, far, away all golden foxes look the same...

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY TAILS!" Bliss screamed, hitting The Author violently over the head, causing the poor Brit to collapse onto Ultima's shoes.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Shock asked a very stunned Ultima.

"Let the new OCs check-in whilst we hide the corpse." Ultima whispered into Shock's grey ear.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Rouge hissed, now approaching the two boys. Now, because we're stalking Shock today, I'll tell you that his heart is doing 200mph. Ultima's just worried about Master Emerald nagging at him for getting blood stains all over his shoes. Rouge is just worrying over how to get the scarlet shades out of the carpet.

"I think we just found a use for Harry Potter." Samantha the panda whispered, joining in from nowhere.

"Silver has telekinesis; he can move the body and Harry Potter can stay with the body until we decide if she's dead or not." Bliss contributed.

"Okay, I'll go get him." Rouge whispered, sneaking off.

"I'll update Shadow on the plan." Samantha whispered and then walked over suspiciously to Shadow.

**(So the plan was carried out and what not.)**

"Hey, I would like a room." Garrett M. hedgehog said coolly.

"A single room?" Shadow asked the blonde hedgehog.

"I'm supposed to be sharing one with my cousin, Amy?" Garrett said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, but she's sharing a room with Cream and Vanilla." Shadow said, not sounding one bit sorry.

"Well, I'll have one to myself then." Garrett said plainly.

"Do you know how long you're going to stay?" Shadow asked, not looking up from the registration form.

"It says that The Author will choose how long I stay." Garrett said, looking down at his piece of paper.

"Shock, be a good boy and go ask The Author how long Garrett stays for." Shadow commanded the grey wolf.

"On my way, sir!" Shock saluted before running up the stairs.

**In the special room I get to have for myself because I'm special...**

Shock tapped on the door with the back of his paw. He heard mumbles from the other side of the door and then Adelia opened the door.

"Yes, what's up?" Adelia asked the wolf.

"Shadow asked how long Garrett can stay for." Shock lowered his voice, not to waken anyone up. As Adelia turned round, Shock could see the room perfectly. Union Jacks, Hetalia, Sonic and School Rumble merchandise covered the place. And cats. His eyes noticed the dark brown hair, tumbling over the Harry Potter's chest.

"Harry, trying asking ilurrrverussia how long Garrett can stay for." Adelia whispered softly to the young wizard.

"Honey?" Harry Potter asked the girl on his bare chest.

"Hmmmmmmmmm I told you to go... Loug-" The girl mumbled, tossing and turning violently.

"How long can Garrett stay for?" Harry question further.

"Go... Die... Gary!" ilurrrverussia growled.

"Tell Shadow to decide himself." Harry told Shock.

So Shock rushed down the scarlet staircase but then took the short cut. Why run down when you can slide down on the mahogany banister?

"They said that you can decide." Shock told Shadow, rubbing his sore bottom.

"Okay. One chapter. Make the most of it." Shadow said dimly to the shocked blonde.

"But it says not too short!" Garrett complained.

"Too late. Now... NEXT!" Shadow replied grumpily. Absolutely disgusted, Garrett stormed off to his room.

"May I have a room please?" Flare T. Hedgecat asked Shadow.

"Single?" Shadow asked the red hedgecat with black bangs.

"Nope, I'm sharing a room with Scourge." Flare said happily.

"But he's not been booked in." Shadow checked his register.

"All hail down to the King." Scourge beamed in his own cocky way.

(I have no clue about the anti-dudes so I'm making this up as I go along)

"Oh no. This, Shadow, is why I told you that you shouldn't start a hotel. Because evil never rests!" Sonic said in his immense hero voice.

"Yes but this is for an OC who's owner has already fill out the questionnaire." Shadow hissed to Sonic.

"Anyway, I and my babe shall be staying here for three months." Scourge said coolly, wrapping his arm around his girl's shoulder.

"That's three chapters then." Shadow sighed.

"That reminds me: when are you going back?" Sonic asked Shock.

"I can't remember. I was here when we were singing about throwing things up in the air sometimes." Shock shrugged.

"Here are your keys." Shadow said, passing on the keys to the couple.

"A couple. In a hotel. Scourge. Is that a good idea?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"We're rated T, remember that before you answer!" Shock warned.

"Err, hello? I'm waiting!" Fiona growled at the ebony hedgehog.

"Awwww I see where this is going!" Sonic squeaked.

"You missed the TailsxEVERYBODY fight." Rouge said dimly.

"I'll have a room by myself and I'll stay as long as I please." Fiona said, her voice growing louder in anticipation.

(I know nothing about Fiona either so...)

**In the pub/bar of the Hotel... (It's 6 o'clock)**

"Hello again." Shock greeted Garrett, his mouth full of fish and chips.

"Hi." Garrett said simply. He was only in one chapter so he spent that time sulking.

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Gary?" Shock asked brightly. Garrett opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance.

"Thanks! Did you hear about The Author? She got knocked out by the cute pink Fox/Cat!" Shock asked 'Gary'. Shadows (the plural of Shadow, not the OC) began to twist and contort around Shock's body, eventually reaching his neck...

"Umbra, don't kill him. It's his chapter!" Tail whispered to the dark cat/fox.

"Hey, that just reminded me! Where do you two disappear to?" Shock asked Umbra and Adelia (who was currently running the bar).

"What do you mean?" Adelia asked sweetly.

"You know. When you're not working, you both just vanish. Where do you go?" Vector questioned the two girls.

"We should show them." Adelia whispered to Umbra.

"Shock, Garrett, Flare, Scourge and Fiona. Come with us." Umbra said in her dark yet kind voice.

The chosen group exited the Hotel. Fiona glared at Flare as Scourge's arm wrapped around Flare's waist. Flare just blew a raspberry. Garrett and Shock were both day dreaming about Rouge.

Outside was grey. Murky and grey. There was nothing but concrete all around, except a lonely neon-green bus stop.

"People normally stay at the Hotel for the treatment but when they want to go somewhere they jump on a bus." Adelia explained.

"Literally." Umbra added.

This began to make the cogs in Shock's mind think. _Why would someone come here for the treatment? Shadow's attitude towards his guests sucks, The Author is obviously a crack pot and half the Hotel is shut due to fires! The only thing worth coming here for is Rouge! _Shock thought to himself.

They walked around aimlessly around the concrete desert before meeting up with a white Russian. He had ash-grey hair in a hair style similar to Vash's from Hetalia, big purple eyes, nose, height, and face inherited from Ivan (also from Hetalia). He wore a dark grey (anyone else sick of that colour?) /blue soldier uniform. Unlike Ivan from Hetalia, his face was deadly serious.

"Moskva, we would like to see Lime Street." Umbra commanded the tall man in front of him.

"Da, miss. Right this way." Moskva bowed before walking on ahead. Suddenly they reached a scarlet curtain. It wasn't hanging off anything, since the whole place was deserted. It just seemed to hang off nothing in particular, like it was levitating out of its own will.

"Are you sure, madam?" Moskva turned to the two girls.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Da." He said before pulling back the curtain, "Welcome to Lime Street!" Shock stared at what the Russian uncovered. It was a street, full of broken down shops and rubble. But in the middle of the street was a large sunflower, towering over all the other buildings.

"We're trying to bring this place back to life." Adelia explained.

"Originally it was just Cosmo here but she needed me to move the darkness away and Adelia for extra help." Umbra continued.

"Wow!" Fiona gasped.

"And if you as much as look at coming over here without Umbra, Adelia or Cosmo, I will kill you." Moskva threatened.

"Ooooooops! I must rush! Got to get ready for my date with Jet!" The pink fox exclaimed excitedly, running off quickly.

"All right Moskva, we're leaving now. See you tomorrow!" Umbra smiled (OMD! SHE SMILED!) at the tall Russian.

The group trailed back home, only to stop every now and again for an argument between Scourge and Fiona.

"WE'RE HOME!" Shock shouted the minute he got out of the revolving door.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ultima hissed. The golden fox was wearing stripy blue pyjamas (every boy in the universes should wear stripy blue pyjamas!) and sipping a cup of tea.

"What are you doing up?" Umbra retorted.

"We're having a meeting. Everyone else has gone to bed." Ultima answered flatly.

"Can I stick around?" Shock grinned.

"This is a more secretive meeting. So please, shoo off." Shadow explained darkly.

"Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite my darlings!" ilurrrverussia whispered happily. Shadow was also wearing stripy blue pyjamas whilst ilurrrverussia had her navy-blue Winnie the Pooh pyjamas on.

"Good night!" The group beamed in unison before disappearing up the stairs and into their rooms. All except Shock and Garrett.

"We should let Garrett stay for another chapter." ilurrrverussia whispered to the two males at the table.

"Okay. But how long is Shock supposed to be here?" Shadow asked the odd girl.

"Until this story stops." She replied, giving a quick glance to Ultima.

"Good night." Ultima said quickly, before teleporting back to his homeland.

"Good night." Shadow muttered before shifting off to his manager suite.

"Good night Shock, good night Gary." ilurrrverussia smiled to the two rebels before teleporting back home to Britain.

**Ran out of ideas...so... yeah. **

**Anyway two quick announcements:**

**First of all I want to make it clear that Shadow's Hotel won't end with you guys (my precious audience) knowing. I've planned an epic finale for when that horrible time comes so until then, chill. I don't put things on HIATUS I don't plan of starting to. You're stuck with me.**

**Second of all I want to warn you guys about Project Summer Re-Write. Every summer I re-write ALL of my Fan Fictions. So for my more popular Fan Fictions (Shadow's Hotel, Hetalia: House of Drama, Sweet Dreams Are Made of These and Coming Out) will just be fixing type ups and spelling mistakes. Nothing really for you people to worry about. So if you see that it's been recently updated, look at the chapter numbers first, okay? **

**For my other Fan Fictions (Ivory Heart and Introducing Vienna) it'll be a COMPLETE re-write, without changing the story too much. (Introducing Vienna is that far back that can't remember the story line). The only exceptions to this rule are Teenage Diaries and Time to Face the Music, pretty much because Teenage Diaries is perfect without the typos and Time to Face the Music is a poem. **

**Thank you for reading my rambles. Love you xxxx (Not in a romantic way, Yang!)**

**Byieeee my darlings!**

**ilurrrverussia!**

**P.S. - If you guys want to use Lime Street for a Fanfic or something, then go ahead! But get your own guardian, Moskva's mine! ALL MINE!**


	15. Flare's Wedding

**Hello my darlings! And Pandamonium, I agree with you. And I'd do that as well if I had cute, fluffy panda as my OC.**

"She's mad." Ultima said to the albino werehog that just came in through the revolving doors.

"No, seriously, she looks like she can kill." Shock warned.

"I can feel hatred radiating off her just by standing here." Samantha shivered. Lee (YES! HETALIA PANDA!) Wrapped his fluffy arms around her (because I support SamanthaxLee)

"He's Silver and Blaze's son." Tails explained, sitting on the desk with his laptop on his lap.

"Out. Now." Omega said, coming down the stairs.

"YES SIR!" Eclipse shouted before running off.

**In the restaurant...**

"I can't wait!" Amy said happily as she washed down the tables with a wet cloth.

"I know! My very first invitation to a wedding!" Cream nodded with enthusiasm.

"One day I and Tails will be married!" Bliss sighed blissfully.

"One day it will be me and Sonic!" Amy beamed.

"And another day it'll be me and Harry Potter!" Myrtle joined in.

"And one day it'll be me and Top Cat... or Ivan Braginski." ilurrrverussia squeaked happily.

"Come on! You'll be late!" Rouge shouted from the main reception.

**In the Hotel Gardens (thank you Cosmo!)...**

"Hurry up!" Shadow hissed as he saw Silver running down the aisle.

"It's alright. Scourge isn't even here yet." Silver smiled (He's so cute!) as he sat in between Shadow and Blaze.

"Why hello, Vatican!" ilurrrverussia laughed to the, ahem, priest.

"Hello, my dear. How are you on this fair day?" Vatican asked gently to the cat-human-y-thing (if Ultima's a fox, I'm being a cat.)

"I'm positively exuberated. How about you?" The pale cat smirked as she chatted to her own OC.

"I'm absolutely fine, my dear. But there is one question that is pondering my mind." Vatican stated. (Description time!) Vatican was a male human (teenager) with tanned skin, shiny jet black hair (straight but thick) with nearly-black-but-brown eyes and spoke gently, like an angels whisper. He was wearing a priest robe (Catholic!) and smiled gracefully.

"What's that?" ilurrrverussia asked the Italian teen before her.

"Why am I always doing the marriages? Whenever you write a wedding, I'm always the priest." Vatican questioned in a polite tone.

"You're the only non-existent priest I know. And I'm not inviting the Vicar of Dibley." the pale cat answered her OC.

"Well, I am happy to have the privilege of marrying two happy lovers together in the name of God. But I want to ask one last question: Is there pizza after this?" Vatican asked the pale cat.

"Sure." ilurrrverussia sighed.

"Excuse me!" Bliss exclaimed as she tried to get passed Ultima. All eyes turned to look at Ultima's row. His row was full of foxes and cats of different colours.

"Is the wife pretty?" Yang asked Umbra.

"I'd shut up if I were you." Umbra said darkly.

"Oh, Ultima, do you remember our wedding?" Miley asked her darling husband, her voice full of happy memories.

"Of course my dear." Ultima answered his HOT wife. His cheeks dusted pink when Master Emerald (his mum, a green fox) walked passed, winking. (Okay, that's enough advertising...)

"Pardon me, aru!" Yao shouted in his girly, Chinese voice as he tried to get passed Samantha and her boyfriend.

"Dude! Rocking party!" Alfred began fist-punching the air.

"We're not even supposed to be here, so shut your mouth." Arthur hissed in that sexy voice of his.

"One day, it'll be me and Big Brother." Natalia sighed happily as she sat next to Alfred.

"Looking nice, Moskva!" Alfred barked over to the tall Russian who was trying to get to his seat.

"Privyet, America." Moskva said calmly to the blonde American as he sat next to Cosmo.

"You look lovely Jet." Adelia whispered to the green hawk who was fidgeting in his suit.

"How did Tikal get me in this?" Jet complained under his breathe. Funny enough, Knuckles was in a suit as well.

"Shush! Here comes the husband-to-be!" Miles (the evil one... But still so cute!) Shouted above all the noise.

"Thanks for the intro, Miles!" Scourge laughed as he zoomed to the front of the alter.

"Hey, Vatican, you should warn everyone now." Harry Potter whispered to the young priest.

"Si," Vatican nodded to the Boy Who Lived and turned to the parish, "Everybody! May I have your attention please?"

"This wedding would be Roman Catholic, having a priest and all that, but I'm afraid someone did something horrible to my Bible," Vatican's mahogany eyes gazed at Shadow before turning around to the parish, "So we'll be conducting the ceremony in the ways of the Church of Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark."

"OMD!" ilurrrverussia squealed down Ivan Braginski's ear. (I dedicated my pen name to him. So say thank you to him for me not being called"My Cat Is Fit")

"Shadow, what did you do to Vatican's Bible?" Silver asked the ebony hedgehog next to him/

"Well..." Shadow said out loud.

_**Flashback**_

"I hate you Sonic!" Shadow grumbled in his warm, comfortable bed. Shadow began to punch and kick the pillows off his bed.

"Running away, are you? Wimp!" Shadow shouted before sleep-running out of his room and into Rouge's.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" Rouge yawned as she saw Shadow barge into her room.

"Killing you!" Shadow exclaimed as he approached Rouge. Rouge began to shake out of fear. Why would Shadow want to kill her?

"No! Please don't!" Rouge squeaked and held her arms over her head. When she looked up, she saw an outline of Shadow's body making a hole in the wall. Seemed Shadow made a short cut...

"Aha! I've got you now!" Shadow shouted triumphantly as he bashed into Vatican's room and began killing the Bible.

"What are you doing?" A blonde angel asked the ebony hedgehog.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I can't actually remember what happened after that. I woke up in my own room." Shadow said to Silver.

"How did you-" Silver was cut off by the vision of Flare coming down the aisle.

Flare looked fantastic in a frilly, white wedding dress whilst the bridesmaids wore light pink, frilly dresses. Patch walked Flare down the aisle (Because I think Patch is just sexy!). Patch nodded at Scourge and went and sat down next to Shadow. The bridesmaids were (in order): Rouge, Amy, Cosmo, Blaze and, flowing flowers everywhere, Cream.

"Flower power!" Cream beamed, throwing flowers into Tails' eyes.

"That's her out of the competition for Tails' heart." Bliss smirked. Umbra rolled her eyes.

"In the name of the Father, and of Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Vatican started, making the sign of the cross on the Parish.

"Amen."

_**(Script format will be far easier for this!)**_

Vatican: We have gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two young lovers. If anyone is against this, please speak now or pay the price.

(Quickly, Omega and Vector clasp their hands around Fiona's mouth)

Vatican: Nobody? Good. (Turns to Flare) Repeat after me. I take this green hedgehog.

Flare: I take this green hedgehog.

Vatican: To be my lawfully wedded husband.

Flare: To be my lawfully wedded husband.

Vatican: No matter how sick, twisted, odd or how many banks he robs.

Flare: (turns to Scourge) what he said.

Vatican: Now, Scourge (turns to Scourge) Repeat after me. I take Flare T. Hedge cat.

Scourge: I take Flare T. Hedge cat.

Vatican: To be my lawfully wedded wife.

Scourge: (Turns to Flare) to be my lawfully wedded wife.

Vatican: No matter how ill, poor or ugly she is.

Scourge: No matter how ill, poor or ugly she is.

Vatican: (nods to Miles and Boomer)

Miles and Boomer: (Give the couple their rings)

Vatican: (to Flare) Do you take this crook to be your husband?

Flare: I do. (Puts ring on Scourge's finger)

Vatican: (turns to Scourge) Do you take this lovely young women to be your wife?

Scourge: I do. (Puts ring on Flare's finger)

Vatican: (looks at them bother) You are now married to the witness of those here today and in the name of the Lord. (Looks at the Parish) Go now in peace and spread the word of the Lord.

Parish: Amen. (Everyone does the sign of the cross).

Vatican: (turns to Scourge) You may now snog the bride.

(Scourge and Flare have a good snog and dash into the restaurant) (Everyone else is right behind them)

**In the restaurant...**

ilurrrverussia: (to Vatican) That was quick. No Eucharist, no hymns, not even a word from the Gospel.

Vatican: (to ilurrrverussia) I'm sorry; it's just that I couldn't wait for my pizza. (Stuffs his face with pizza.)

Patch: (taps glass with a spoon) As ze best man I want to make a speech. (Once he's got everyone's attention) All I want to say for my speech: May zey have a great time tonight!

Sonic: (laughs) I'll toast to that!

(Everybody toasts to that)

Cream: What does that silly man mean, Mummy?

Vanilla: Nothing dear!

**A while later...**

Sonic: (to Rouge, in a drunken voice) I love you, man!

Rouge: (sighs) I've got a head ache, I'm going bed! (Storms off)

ilurrrverussia: (to you) Whilst everyone's plastered, enjoy this little segment I was supposed to introduce 8 chapters a go!

**(In the tune of "It's the TV highlight of the week" from Harry Hill's TV Burp)**

**It's the Annoying Shadow of the week! **

"Shadow?" Sonic asked the black hedgehog working at his desk. The ebony manager ignored him.

"Hey, Shadow! Hey, hey Shadow! Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow ,Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow,Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow!" Sonic repeated over and over.

"YES!" Shadow shouted.

"Aren't you glad I didn't say Shadow again?" Sonic giggled before skipping away.

**Much later... (Back to main story)**

**(This part was Miley's idea... We had no part in this what so ever)**

"Harry Potter? I had a nightmare that everyone thought I was from London!" A pale cat wept as she sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm not Harry Potter." Ultima growled, his eyes still closed.

"Well, can I sleep in your bed? Then the police can kill you instead of me." ilurrrverussia whispered to the golden fox in the bed. Now, I should explain that ilurrrverussia was drunk off Actimel whilst Ultima was absolutely shattered from a long night of small talk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ultima yawned as he pulled the covers over to his side of the bed.

**In the morning...**

"Well this is awkward... I know you like fluffy things but..." Bliss murmured as she stood over the bed.

"How did you get in?" Ultima grumbled into his pillow.

"Ivan was worried about The Author and knocked the door down." Umbra explained, pointing towards the tall Russian.

"I'll forgive you for cheating on me if you tell me this: Was he good?" Harry Potter poked the sleepy cat.

"We didn't do anything but argue about the bed covers." ilurrrverussia yawned as she sat up in bed.

"Sure..." Top Cat grinned.

"RYAN!" Shadow shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But before I go..." ilurrrverussia called out before rushing into Samantha's bedroom and cuddling her.

"Well, that was a weird chapter." Tails said to no one in particular.

"What will happen next chapter? You can never tell with Shadow's Hotel!" Adelia giggles.

**I'm sorry. So sorry. I have no excuse, so I'm just going to say sorry. Next chapter: Haunted Hotel. Any suggestions? But please, no more OCs. Seriously, I mean it. **

**Byieeee my darlings!**

**ilurrrverussia!**


	16. Danke!

**Sorry guys. I know, I know. This chapter has taken me a long time to write and, knowing my luck, it'll still be poo. This chapter is all the stupid, silly ideas that I've always wanted to sneak into my chapters but never got the time to. This is also a 'Thank you' to all you fans out there! Oh, and that person who made the OC Eclipse, I'm squeezing him in next chapter. Okedokey? Good.**

Shadow: On behalf of the Shadow's Hotel...

Sonic: And on behalf of the Sonic Crew...

Adelia: And on behalf of us OCs...

Harry Potter: And on behalf of the guest stars...

Batman: We just wanted to say...

Ludwig: Danke.

Everybody: Thank you.

Hermione: Thank you for putting up with the empty promises.

Kyoya: Thank you for putting up with grammar mistakes.

Tamaki (to Kyoya): You forgot spelling mistakes as well.

Hikaru: And the over use of commas.

Kaoru: And the over use of dots...

Scourge: Thanks for putting up with long waits for updates.

Cosmo (to Scourge): That rhymes!

(Sonic glares at her, like: "What you chattin'?")

Flare: Thank you for putting up with random...

Shadows: ...Shit.

Vatican: Thank you little ones for putting up with odd chapters.

Berlin (to Vatican): That's the whole story.

Blaze: Thank you for putting up with Out Of Character-ness.

Tails: And thank you for the lovely reviews.

Cosmo: Thank you for ignoring all downsides of this FanFic.

(Sonic whistles "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life".)

Bliss: Thank you for putting up with the hair brained schemes...

Umbra: That often makes no sense.

Ron: Thank you for the favourites.

Rouge: Thank you for the alerts.

Big: Thanks for the new readers.

Samantha: Thanks to the anonymous reviewers. _(Yes, Pandamonium, that was pointing at you!)_

Knuckles: Thanks to those who have always been there to read this drabble.

Prussia: Thank you for putting up with characters you don't know and probably never will!

Harry Potter: (to Prussia) We went pass that part.

Prussia: Ja, I know, but Sonic was whistling when I was supposed to speak!

(Sonic begins an epic tap-dancing routine)

Shadow: We know a lot of people who were reading this have left...

Fiona: Screw them!

Tenma: So thank you to those who still read this!

Harima: So thanks to you.

The Queen: Because without you...

ilurrrverussia: There would be no Shadow's Hotel.

Shock: So as a thank you...

Sebastian: We're showing you some spoilers!

Negima: Showing you some bloopers and out-takes...

Arthur: Some juicy bits that The Author didn't want you to see...

The Author: (Whispers into the camera) They weren't that juicy...

Vector: And an advert!

Ash: And some cut scenes!

Dawn: We did lose some of the footage in the recycling bin but we've got these parts!

Hannah: So sit back...

Zoe: ...and relax...

Everybody: And read on!

**The Shadow's Hotel commercial... For Mobians...**

"Hey, are you tired of your normal life, normal surroundings?" Sonic grinned at the camera.

"I am!" Tails chirped as he flown to his best friend.

"Come on then, buddy! Life in Shadow's Hotel is never boring!" Sonic said, being extra cheesy as the twosome entered the Hotel.

"Hello and welcome to Shadow's Hotel!" Shadow smiled (OMD!) at the guests.

"Hey there Shadow! We'd like some rooms please!" Sonic spluttered, desperately trying not to laugh.

"...Sure." Shadow said blankly, turning back to his normal self.

"Thanks, Shadow! I love how the staff is always cheerful!" Still going on with his lines, Sonic grinned sarcastically.

"To Scotland with the advert!" Shadow remarked bitterly under his breath.

"What's wrong with Scotland?" Knuckles growled, peering on the scene. Behind the camera the director had started screaming.

"You're not even Scottish!" Rouge jumped in (she just wanted to be in the advert).

"And?" Knuckles shouted.

"I'm from Wales!" Negima said cheerfully. Now the director had his head in his hands.

"Cool down, Knuckles..." Harry Potter said gently to the red echidna.

"I WON'T!" Knuckles shouted, punching Harry Potter in the mouth.

"Was that not a shade harsh?" Shadow asked, clicking his pen on his desk. That was the only reason Knuckles needed. Like a leopard, he leapt over the desk and the two began to exchange blows.

"Well- You never can tell with Shadow's Hotel!" Sonic grinned to the camera.

**Le Fin**

**A Quick Word From The Hetalians**

"Oh my gosh! So we are not allowed to use our country names?" Feliks squeaked at the meeting. Ahhh, yes, it was a Hetalia Nation meeting. The boys were arguing about what they were to do when they got to Shadow's Hotel.

"No, you see, we have a very diverse audience but many of them may have not heard of you-"

"Who has never heard of America?!" Alfred grinned, standing on the table.

"SIT DOWN! As I was trying to say, people might take it as racism or nationalism." Arthur said gently.

"Like Brits might get upset because you have bushy eyebrows!" Yao shouted happily.

"Yes and how Americans might get upset due to Alfred's obsession with-"

"People might be upset to see me in a sailor suit!" Peter jumped up and down happily, interrupting his big brother Arthur.

"Except only four people live in Sealand?" Toris whispered to his brothers, keeping one of his eyes glued on the tall Russian in the room.

"Germans would hate Ludwig!" Yao laughed as Ludwig glared at him.

"The Chinese wouldn't be very happy with a man who looks like a girl with a panda." The blonde German commented harshly.

"Ve~! Japanese people wouldn't like to know about Kiku having a large-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence," Kiku blushed as he looked at Felicano under his black hair, "Italians wouldn't be too thrilled with you and Romano's driving... Or pasta... Or temper..."

"There's nothing-a wrong-a with-a my temper!" Romano shouted. Well, he used a more colourful array of words but you understand.

"I'm going to get some tea and scones. You want a milkshake and a hamburger?" Arthur asked his American friend, completely giving up on the other nations. He resented Ludwig for not controlling the situation.

"Get me some vodka please!" Ivan battered his eyelashes (I LOVE HIM!) as he pushed Natalia away from him.

"I can totally understand why we don't totally use our country names." Feliks narrowed his eyes at the Russian before walking off to paint something pink.

**Le Fin**

**Breaking Walls 'Cause That's Just How We Do!**

The meeting was in one of the forgotten rooms in the already huge hotel. The clients and other employees were downstairs, getting drunken big style. The forgotten room had that musty, dusty, damp smell to it. Mushroom were growing on one corner of the wall, slowly dominating the eroded floral wall paper. The room was slightly cramped, the green arm chairs packed closely together around a coffee table. You couldn't swing a cat in that room and I hope you wouldn't do so anyway.

"Due to the last meeting," Adelia read from her clipboard, sat opposite from the manager and his vice-manager, "Guest stars have to rent a room from the Hotel."

"Seriously?" Rouge blinked. She didn't even try to count up how many guest stars they had but she could see Shadow's face, contorted in effort, as he tried to count them up.

"Yes, they have signed a contract with T.A. and they are willing to be put into groups to save you space," Adelia replied. Due to The Author (T.A.) feeling Adelia should be dragged into more activities, Adelia was now one of the representatives at the ILR (ilurrrverussia) meetings.

"Does that include Hetalia characters?"

"Yes."

"Does it include Batman?"

"Yes."

"Even including the Queen of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland?"

"Yes."

"Including those in the introduction?"

"Yes, yes, all of them!" Adelia nodded, clutching on to her clip board. Shadow's ruby eyes stared at Rouge and then stared at Adelia. His eyes were hinting that he was telepathically trying to tell them something. Something important...

Suddenly, he shoved his chair against the wall in one swift move whilst he stood up, with a posture that demanded attention. He stared down at the two girls again. He looked up, slamming his fist into his hand.

"I want this hotel spotless," The hedgehog dictated. "I want this hotel so clean you could eat off it! I want it to be spick and span, not a single thing out of line. Not a single shred of dust, not a single a shred of disgrace, not a single blemish on the face of this hotel." his eyes stared intensely down again. "Understood?"

Adelia was scared. She thought he was going to attack her or something. She never saw him this worked up or passionate about anything. However Rouge seemed to be determined to help this psychopath on his cleanliness mission.

"Is this because of the Queen?" Rouge asked calmly, smiling at the thought of Shadow being a secret royalist. To her surprise, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"For Gilbert Belischmidt!" Shadow squealed. Yes, Shadow squealed. Not a very attractive squeal. Adelia was shocked that Shadow's voice could move up to any of pitch other than depressive. Rouge was surprised that Shadow was a fanboy.

"Okay... shall I get the staff ready?" The ivory bat whispered to the dark hedgehog. His scarlet eyes seem to glare with intensity as he looked down at her to answer. Then he nodded, slowly and seriously.

Thus the mad chase to get the hotel clean was born. Adelia hover-boarded her way down the stairs until she remembered something: Who on Earth counted as "staff"? Shadow was the manager, Rouge was his assistant but everyone else was either guests or un-qualified staff. One day Adelia would be working with Umbra in the casino and then find herself with Bliss in the cafeteria. Or she'd be stuck with Shadow on the reception desk and then moved onto being the bar-girl. Needless to say, she was a bit confused.

Anyway, Adelia told everyone. Because the best thing about Shadow's Hotel was the fact they were all like a big, massive family. So the characters dropped what they were doing a scrubbed like their life depended on it. Scrub, scrub, scrub. And whilst Shadow strode around his magnificent hotel, Silver came up to him.

"We found some unexpected guests in the dudgeon."

Confused and intrigued, Shadow followed Silver down the stairs and into the dread place. It was the one place Rouge wouldn't clean; it made her shiver. And now Shadow could see why. Spider webs draped like curtains across the room, mould breeding happily despite the chilling air. A morbid tension clung in the air and refused to move. Silver pointed inside the prison cell. Going in, Shadow noticed the note abandoned on the floor, next to a wicket basket.

"Read it," Silver smiled adorably. Shadow nodded as Silver left the dudgeon to complete his jobs upstairs. Gently he picked up the note in question and read it delicately.

"Dear Shadow,

I was pregnant with Big's children. I beg of you to keep my children safe. Cherish them, Shadow. Be kind to them.

From

Shadows."

Shadow muzzled and puzzled over the note. It was definitely his little brother's hand-writing. But what on Mobius was he talking about? Big's children?

His gaze softly rested on the basket. He understood every word in the note once he heard a small sound erupt from the basket.

A meow.

Cautiously he opened the wicket basket. It confirmed his suspicions. Despite his brother being a male, he truly did give birth to Big's babies. Or in this case, kittens.

"Meow!" A little purple kitten mewed happily. Shadow looked around, and to his joy saw no one, so he cuddled the purple kittens to his chest. Yes, Shadow had a soft side: For children and cats, or in this case cat-children: kittens.

The kittens nuzzled up to him, happy and purring. There was no way they'd have guessed how distantly cold Shadow normally was. They saw him as a father-figure, something fuzzy and warm to snuzzle up to.

**Later on, in the evening**

"Where have you been, Shadow?" Rouge asked. Many of the guests had retired for the night, waiting for the next day to come. They were all tired from Shadow's cleanliness-y demands. Shadow himself was now in his bedroom. He was adorned in his stripy pyjamas. The lights were low in his room.

"I... took a tour of the hotel... to make sure it was clean... because the ultimate life form needs to have a clean hotel." Shadow reasoned. Rouge shrugged, until she heard a scampering in his room.

"Ack! What was that, Shadow?" Rouge jumpily flew into Shadow's lap, grasping him in her arms. If it wasn't for her body violently shaking, Shadow would've pushed her off.

"It was... A mouse!" Shadow did a fake gasp. Yet the bat took him seriously clutched him further.

"Miaow!"

"Hello, Sheila." Shadow yawned to the scampery thing lurking in the shadows. Rouge stared at the hedgehog.

"Shadow, what are you doing with a kitten in your room?"

"Kittens." Shadow said plainly before turning on his bedside lamp. The room lit up instantly, showing Rouge all Shadow had covered in the darkness. Purple kitten after purple kitten ran round his room. Rouge noticed one was sat at the foot of Shadow's bed, asleep the whole time. The tiny creatures pounced towards the beacon of light, now that it had uncovered Shadow's whereabouts. Like a mass army, the kittens clambered on to the bed, slipping on the sheets. As Rouge's eyes looked away from the puny things, she saw that Shadow's room had transformed. Toy after toy after scratching post after scratching post, Shadow had turned his room into a Cat Heaven. Cat beds were placed near food bowl and water bowls, the litter tray directly on the other side of the room (so Sonic can smell the poo but not me, Shadow explained later). The ivory bat gasped at all that Shadow did for these random, violet kittens. She couldn't help but smirk at him.

"What are you staring at me for?" Shadow asked in his usual harsh tone that he often uses.

"YOU BIG SOFTIE!" Rouge laughed. She nudged his elbow and winked at him, and then continued to giggle: "Shadow the Hedgehog is really just a big marshmallow!"

To this, Shadow humphed. He wasn't even going to dignify that with answer. Nope, sir, he wasn't going to say a thing. He sat with his arms and legs crossed, trying not to get distracted by the fluffy lovelies crawling onto his lap. It was only when Rouge got up to the door did he stir.

"Hey, everyone~!" Shadow sped up to her and shut her mouth before she could say any more. His hand clamped over her mouth, and after a few grumbles and a lick, Shadow had to let go.

"This is between you and me." Shadow huffed, sitting back onto his bed.

"Sure, Shadow." Rouge smiled mischievously, "But you must do something for me first~"

"And what's that?"

"Knuckles?"

"Yeah?" Knuckles jogged on his treadmill. He was hoping to beat Sonic's high score. Although Sonic's speed meant he was naturally the fastest, his patience was low. So Sonic could happily do 60 mph but would get bored after 5 minutes. The red echidna was hoping to do 4mph for a few hours to beat his high score.

"I need you to stop and do the funky chicken."

Knuckles stared at him.

"You what?"

"Do it or I'll tell Sonic what we did last Friday."

Knuckles eyes widened as his eyebrows raised up.

"What did we do last Friday?"

"OH SONIC!" Knuckles tried to close Shadow's mouth whilst on the machine but soon realised it was no use. So with a massive, long sigh, Knuckles did as he was told: except he did the funky chicken on a treadmill.

Rouge poked her head round the door and howled at the humour of it all. Shadow smirked his naughty smirk and patted Knux on the back.

"At ease, man."

Knuckles stopped and picked up the speed on his jogging. He needed the toilet.

"Shadow, what did we do last Friday?"

**Le fun**

**A Day Out!**

It was a boring day at Shadow's Hotel. And this time, we do mean boring. Our favourite moody hedgehog was entertaining himself by spinning on his chair. His batty friend flicked through numerous magazines whilst the other staff and guests lounged around aimlessly. Umbra and Bliss had lain themselves out in the middle of the reception floor, sun bathing in the light. Sonic didn't want to tell them that they weren't going to get a sun tan inside, so he didn't. Tails flown pass them, only to get stuck in the ceiling fan.

"WOAH! TAILS!" The blue hedgehog shouted at his best friend. Calmly he took a few steps back whilst Tails shrieked. He ran and jumped, successfully grabbing the fox by his feet, retrieving him back onto the ground. Bliss ran over and cuddled her precious Tails. Umbra looked up, saw he was alright, and then went back to lamp-bathing.

"That's the most excitement I've had all day." Amy yawned, sprawling herself over a chair. Bliss shot her the snottiest look since the first cat saw the first dog.

"Why don't you all go and do something constructive?" Knuckles walked in, a plastic bag in tow. "You know, like go and annoy a guest star?"

"All the Hetalians have gone to audition for a movie about a bunch of homosexual men who end up..."

"Shadow, I don't want to know!"

"What's it called?" The room stared at Cream. She tilted her head innocently.

"Hetalia: Paint It Rainbow."

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER?!" Vector lunged at the darker hedgehog, trying to ring his hands around the Ultimate Life Form's neck. However, the shorter one dodged, and ran under the crocodile's legs, only to jump on his back and strangle him.

"For goodness sake, boys!" Adelia shouted at them. They both stopped. Everyone stopped. Even Umbra looked up. The silence lingered for a pitiful second.

"How about we go and do something constructive?" Sonic suggested brightly.

And that's how they find themselves on a bus, on their way to the nearest town. They all had a waving competition. The goal of this was that the different sides of the bus would wave out of their window and see who waved back.

"NINE!"

"I GOT ONE!"

"THAT MAKES TWELVE!"

"You never did pass math, did you Sonic?"

"Yeah I totally did! I got an A grade!"

"That was in PE!" Tails shouted from the back of the bus. Sonic turned around and blew a raspberry, earning him a slap from the old man behind him.

"I GOT THREE! THAT MAKES TWENTY ONE!" Adelia squealed happily.

"You were never clever were you Adelia?"

"Sonic, I'm on the opposite team than you."

Sonic had shut up in his seat by this point, retreating with the small amount of dignity he had left into his silent bubble.

Eventually they got to their end of their journey. Gratefully the shopping centre was lying close to the bus stop. They discarded the bus and filled into the busy tourist attraction.

"We all meet here at two. Agreed?"

"Yes Mr Shadow sir!" And then they all ran off into different directions, as the Sonic cast often do.

Sonic, Tails, Ultima, Scourge and Silver had all found themselves in a clothes shop. Silver desperately desired new shoes; his had more holes than a sponge. Like an angel Tails helped Silver, even going as far as to hold his hand. Ultima smiled softly to himself whilst the other two hummed, bored.

"Pssssp! Ultimano, Soniciqua!" Scourge hissed. They both stared at him, wondering why he always came up with the most peculiar nicknames. Wearily the two followed the anti-Sonic into the lingerie isle, the women's lingerie isle.

The giggles soon washed over them once they had gotten to the bra section. Sonic took off the underwear from its place and pulled it over Scourge's head and fastened it in place. Scourge pulled silly girly poses, pouting and wiggling his hips. Ultima just carried on looking onwards, searching and scouting for a bra for his wife. Scourge soon stopped posing and grabbed another bra from its place and then pulled it over Ultima's head. Ultima struggled; he had a morale dilemma. He could either use his epic powers on Scourge and risk killing him or let him carry on and destroy his own dignity. He decided to do the first option. He readied himself, his power frizzling at his fingers tips, until time stopped completely.

"Excuse me, sir." The annoyingly familiar white cat popped out of nowhere. Her dark hair failed to hide her face, despite trying. Her voice was more nervous than usual.

"What do you want, ilurrrverussia?"

"Sorry, sir, you can't kill Scourge." This made Ultima raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a canon character,"

"And?"

"In the contract it states you have to abide my rules," ilurrrverussia whispered, "One of my rules is that canon characters can't die, just get injured."

"I didn't sign a contract!"

"Then I shall have to cuddle you to death." She slowly moved towards him, loitering as she did so. She looked so reluctant it insulted him. Ultima sighed and decided that he couldn't really put up with her anymore.

"I promise not to kill him."

"Yay!" She giggled. "Cheerio!" And in a flash, the feline freak was gone. The hands on the clock began to jaggedly move again. Scourge completed his task of putting a bra on the fox's bum.

"I'm going." The older golden fox said, huffing. The two hedgehogs pulled faces and jeered at him as he removed the lingerie from his rear moodily. He stormed off, his feet stamping over the sounds of Scourge mocking him. He stamped out of the lingerie store and across the shopping centre. He didn't care where he was going, just as long as he could get away from anything stupid. Soon he found himself in a restaurant. Inside everything was at the height of condition and luxury. A waiter soon came up to him.

"Would you like a seat, sir?" Ultima shrugged and nodded. The waiter took this as a yes. "Have you got company?" The golden fox shook his head. "Right, sir, come with me." He followed the well-presented waiter to a table with one seat. The waiter sat him down, gave him the menu and then disappeared into the steam of the kitchen. Ultima twiddled his thumbs. He seemed to be the only one here alone. He looked along the row. To his right there were two echidnas, whilst on his left there was a cat and a hedgehog. Quickly he snapped his vision back to the two echidnas. One was in a pretty green dress. The other was red...

"I'm so lonely, I am so lonely, I have nobody, for my own, OOOOH~!" The cat sang to his left. He blew his tongue out at him and turned back to the echidnas. He was wondering whether or not just to screw up Knuckles' date. Deciding just to observe, Ultima picked up his menu and pretended to read it.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me, Knuckles." Tikal smiled shyly, holding his big white hand. Ultima tried not smile under his menu.

"Me too." Knuckles sighed happily, patting her hand. Ultima spluttered. How cheesy! Suddenly a shadow casted over him; distracting him from his task.

"Sir, are you okay? You're giggling at your menu."

Ultima laughed coolly, but secretly he was distraught. Great, he thought, the waiter thinks I'm a loony! Then his eyes caught a glimpse looking at the two next to him, who laughed at him cocking it up. Then Tikal began giggling. However, Knuckles' cheeks matched the rest of his body as he hid his face behind a menu. Aha, Ultima laughed inwardly, he thinks I haven't noticed him.

"Yay! Go Adelia!" Cream shouted, waving her little pom-poms. Vanilla cooed over her daughter. Bliss, however, just pulled faces. Cosmo smiled at Tails and then smiled at Cream. If there was someone she hated more than Cream, it was Cosmo. Cosmo had a chance of stealing her precious Tails, more so than Cream. So Bliss held Tails' hand proudly, nuzzling his cheek. Tails giggled and blushed, earning him a giggle from Cosmo. Bliss wasn't pleased at all. Her favourite fox wasn't paying her much attention nowadays; it was like he didn't love her anymore.

"Come on Jet!" Rouge shouted wildly. The only reason she supported him was so he didn't feel left out. Not that he could hear her. The arena was built connected to the shopping centre. The roars of the hover-boards and the screaming fanatics created a loud but positive atmosphere. But for Cream it was disappointing. She didn't understand why Adelia took part. Adelia wasn't the best hover-boardist ever, despite her being the nicest. She reached 4th place out of ten, which didn't seem pretty remarkable to Cream, her boyfriend coming 1st.

"Congratulations, Adelia." Vanilla spoke thoughtfully as Adelia made her way towards them. She gasped but air but seem to have caught the giggles at the same time.

"You only came fourth though." Cream said quickly, confused. She was too innocent to realise that what she said could've insulted Adelia. Luckily for her, Adelia giggled.

"I don't compete for winning," She giggled and patted the silly rabbit on the head. "I compete because I love the sport!" Cream blinked.

"It's a bit like your baking," Bliss commented frostily. "You do it because you enjoy it. Not because you're good at it." Tails gasped. Bliss stared at her darling fox. What was wrong with him? Why was he always against her recently? But she looked at Cream, who seemed to be giggling. Bliss concluded that Cream was more devious than she expected.

"You're right! Thanks Bliss!" Cream skipped her way to the pink foxy feline, who wasn't pleased at all. Bliss' mood headed further south when Cream wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. The pink cat looked up at Tails, who laughed nervously and had his attention fixed on Cosmo. Bliss decided she'd get her revenge in due time.

**Oh the Cliff Hanger!**

It was a boring day in Shadow's Hotel. Nothing was going on in particular. So today, in this mini-section, we're going to see how the author of this fanfic was doing.

The white cat was seen crying on another Brit's shoulder. The other Brit patted her head coolly and mopped her up.

"I wish Ultima was still Omega, the pervy anonymous person who was awesome and was a robot."

"Why?" Arthur patted her back, sounding interested. Secretly he just wanted to go home and eat scones.

"Because now I'm all nervous near him." She squeaked.

"And you weren't nervous of him when he was a ridiculously tall robot with machine guns?" He wasn't surprised when she shook her head. As the representative of England, it was job to know all his people, even the stupid ones.

"I liked him better." 

"Why don't you like him now? He's an alright-looking male-fox with a big-" The white cat sharply nudged him with her elbow.

"What happened to the good ol' days when Shadow's Hotel was innocent, stupid and had half-decent grammar?" She growled passionately, "Why have I ended up hating my own story?"

"I don't know. You're the one who wrote it."

"And another thing I don't particularly like: Stories without a plot. But what am I writing right now? A story without a plot!" Arthur was growing to become bored with her whining. The cat soon realised this and shrunk into her bubble of nerves, shaking and quivering. Arthur growled.

"Fine. I'll go and see what I can do."

"And that's how Ultima ended up killing everyone in the Hotel, starting with Scourge." The British man sipped his cup of tea as he chatted with Shadow. Shadow nodded and huffed his usual reply. Morbidly he puffed out his cheeks and grabbed the mop from underneath his desk. He had a lot of blood to mop up. He watched the black and red robot with his massive guns run out of the hotel. Shadow wondered why the normal, cool, golden fox went mad once Arthur turned him into a robot. He decided that the event that just happened would be the last they saw from Ultima or Omega.

"If the police ask," the hedgehog turned to his acquaintance. "It was the purple kittens in my bedroom."

**Yes, yes, I'm leaving it there. There will be more, don't worry, I have five pages of ideas. If you lot at home have any requests (OTHER THAN OCS) then please do send them in. Perhaps you want to send in a silly dare for a certain character? Perhaps you want Shadow so drunk he tells Rouge she's useless? Or perhaps you want Cosmo and the I Love Tails club all have a food fight? Please send them in! I will try and keep to my new writing schedule. (You guys get my worst day: Monday, and my best day: Friday.) And hopefully I'll see you guys much sooner.**

**Byieeee!**

**ilurrrverussia.**


	17. Shadow's Kittens

**Due to exams, I have came up with a great idea. Instead of waiting forever for a chapter that consists of too many pages, I can do shorter chapters but with less waiting time. This means more chapters for you, just shorter. This chapter is the end of last chapter's ****cliff-hanger. It isn't too great, sorry. Once I find my Shadow's Hotel file (it's gone missing) I shall continue to make these new small chapters!**

Shadow had rung his mop dry of the putrid liquid that soiled his hotel. Shadow blinked. His brain couldn't process it.

One minute he was in the Hotel, admiring how everyone was like a family. His heart was on the brink of melting a little, an emotion he was not accustomed to. He couldn't help but smile when he sat back and watched. Maria would have loved this, he mused, and she liked soppy things like that.

The next minute he had to go outside to go and order some chocolate for Umbra, who was threatening to go on strike if she wasn't awarded handsomely for her services. He didn't expect to return and find his weird, wonky family all lying on the floor, their life-liquids pouring out of their carcasses. He didn't understand. It was a "what now" situation. Everyone who was worth knowing was dead. He couldn't run the hotel with no guests, no staff. No friends to insult, no any enemies to mock. Just himself, kittens and a British dude he just met. He looked up to see the bushy browed man, who seemed slightly troubled. Deciding that it was best to at least get on with the only witness to his innocence, Shadow asked him why he was so glum. Arthur sighed and told him everything.

"Well, you said to blame the kittens if the police asked, yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, does that mean detectives too?"

"Yeah... I guess... Why?"

"Well..."

Quickly his sentence came to a halt as a man wearing a tweed jacket kicked the door down. Once succeeding that, the man smoked his pipe and nosed around, skimming and scamming everything in sight.

"Where are they, Arthur?"

"In Room 123."

Shadow stared at them, bewildered (even if his face didn't show it) as the new man walked off. Room 123 was Shadow's room. He chose it for himself: it was big, it was near the reception and it had a comfy bed. Also it was near Rouge's room...

The man came back with the purple kittens in a basket. They all mewed and purred when they saw their beloved Uncle Shadow. Shadow watched the man pass him and then his senses returned to him. He needed those kittens. They were his only company. So with a click of his heels he spun round and raced in front of the detective.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my kittens?!"

"My apologies, sir." The detective bowed and tapped his nose. "I'm Sherlock Holmes. And I'm taking these kittens away to be charged with extreme cuteness. You see, the kittens are so cute they made all these people die."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. So his pupils were only a pin hole.

"How dare you..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Shadow's voice screamed. His voice filled the hotel, bouncing off the walls and echoed against the windows. The kittens whimpered, completely new to this side of Shadow. The detective, however, just blinked and said nothing.

Suddenly water came dribbling down Shadow's face. Tiny droplets of water, adding up to make a stream. Shadow didn't like this alien sensation, but it was one he could recognise. Shadow didn't want to be alone again, uncertain of his future. All his rivals, friends, acquaintances, gone because of a stupid robot. He should have never started up a hotel. He should have never befriended anyone. The hedgehog wondered if he was a curse. A curse that killed off those of whom he loved (or at least didn't despise). Fate had it in for him. Destiny was punishing him.

Shadow realised that he would have to journey the world alone. He would have to do the same as he did last time, grieve and find a pass-time, something to pre-occupy him, whether it was for delinquency or for justice. Except, this time, he wouldn't make acquaintances. He'd just live an empty void of a life, each day as endless as the next day that the sun would bring.

His red eyes scanned around. His brain formulated a plan. A plan so great that it could not fail. He would kill the detective and Arthur (since he is his only witness for this) and would save the kittens. He would sell all of his friends' possessions, from the treasures in their rooms to the clothes on their backs. He would sell of his victims' possessions also. He would sell the bodies to the neighbourhood scientist for examination. Then he would take the money and the kittens to some countryside in Mobius. There he would live happily with his kittens under an alias and take good, tender care of them. It was a plan that would work excellently. It couldn't fail! Now... He just needed to kill off the witnesses...

He looked back at the detective and Arthur. He looked them both up and down, and then made his way over to Rouge. She always had a gun on her, often hidden in her socks. Just a short, silver pistol. It may have not been as cool as a revolver, but it would do its job.

Shadow smirked as he could feel the gun's metallic warmth. Wait, warmth? Warmth... Metal only conducted heat if it had a source of heat near it... This meant...

"ROUGE YOU LITTLE BITCH-BAT!"

A smile appeared on Rouge's corpse. She wasn't dead. The bat opened one of her heavily made-up eyes and looked up at Shadow's face.

"Morning hot stuff."

Shadow looked around. Soon the "corpses" were returning to life, like mindless zombies that had caught the giggles. All except Sonic, who was looking very solemn.

"Sorry 'bout that, Shadow, I didn't realise you'd cry..."

Then a cheeky smirk appeared on the blue hedgehog's face.

"You big cry-baby!"

Shadow pounced onto Sonic and began to squeeze his neck with every intention of killing him.

Le Fin~

**What a lovely, cheerful chapter. Ha-ha. I did plan the ending to be funnier but I lost the file with the documents in it. Please tell me what you think of the new shorter-chapters idea (they'll be funnier, I promise!).**

**Byieeee!**

**ilurrrverussia**


	18. Darling Noah and Timothy

**Ahhh, Bearvalley3365, you have fallen into my trap. Mwahaha! If you had continued to read, you would have realised that I dedicated a chapter of Shadow's Hotel to rant about how I no longer do OCs. However, since I've lost my folder of ideas and thus fore I'm stuck, I will make an exception just for you. The characters will now question you on what you would like me to do...**

The dark mammal stared down at the camera. When breaking the fourth wall and talking to Earthlings, Mobians liked to record what they desired to get across to the humans. They would then get Adelia to send the recording down to Chris via his grandad's telephone wire.

Shadow sighed, his hands on his knobbly knees. He didn't know what to say. Rouge held up cue cards with lines on them, but these were often plagued with Tails' doodles of cats and Sonic's sick and twisted sense of humour. Instead, Shadow continued stare at the blank machine, which seemed to stare back with empty eyes.

"Shadow, would you like help?" Vanilla asked softly, sitting down next to him on the settee. They were currently at the main reception, which was basically the entrance and a lounge rolled into one.

Umbra and Bliss were currently helping Adelia whom was trying to get their wave converter working. It was hard since the wave converter did not seem to want to work for longer than five minutes, thus it made only made a "BEEP!" noise every five minutes. This was very annoying when Shadow was trying to think of what to say.

"Yes, in fact, I want all of you to help." Shadow nodded towards the other mammals and amphibians in the room. Since a whole bunch of heads was better than one, Shadow found that the situation may be easier.

And that is how Shadow, Rouge, Victor (or was it Vector?), Espio, Vanilla, Sonic, Knuckles, Big and Blaze were all squashed onto a two-seater couch. Blaze sat on Sonic's laps, whom grinned mischievously whilst Espio groaned in pain. The poor purple chameleon had a big, muscly echidna sat on his lap. To make it worse, Knuckles had Rouge sat on his lap, which made him even heavier.

"Rouge, you slut, you can fly." Shadow remarked, fixing the camera's angle to fit them all in. Rouge pouted at this and flew on to the back of the couch, sitting there so she could repeatedly kick the back of Shadow's head with ease.

"Right, what is this about?" Vector (or Victor) question as he sat on the arm of the couch with Vanilla posed happily on his lap. This was as romantic as the two could get without Cream and Charmy screaming and flying around like maniacs.

"We have to ask Bearvalley3365 what exactly they would like us to do with their characters and if they have any ideas or suggestions." Shadow mumbled, passing the sheet of information to Blaze. Sonic was in the middle of the couch, meaning everyone could look over Blaze's shoulder with ease to read the page of information.

After five minutes of silence and pure concentration whilst they soaked in the information, they burst into laughter, except Shadow and Espio, who grimaced in unison.

"Okay, okay. Dear Bearvalley3365, please send us in any ideas or suggestions you want for the chapter with Noah and Timothy in it." Shadow stated calmly, starting the recording respectively.

"Noah and Timothy are such cute names." Blaze smiled, looking up from the document and gazing at the camera cutely. Silver called this the "I-Want-Cream-Now" look.

"If Timothy and Noah are the same age and are both brothers, are they twins?" Knuckles mused, trying to be L from Death Note. He and Shadow had been staying up to the silly hours of the morning watching anime like Death Note and Hetalia and Mew Mew Power together in Shadow's room. (That's where ShadowxKnuckles and KnucklesxShadow FanFics come from).

Blaze, having watched a whole series of Sherlock Holmes with Benedict Cumberbatch in it, shook her pretty, purple head.

"They can't be twins for their surnames are different."

"They must be half-brothers then," Rouge commented, now stroking Shadow's spikes with her feet, "That's probably why one is a panda and the other is a gorilla."

"YEAH! Like how is Pearl Mr Krabs' daughter if she's a whale and he's a crab?" Sonic exclaimed, making Blaze jump.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What is Noah's personality like? Is it the EXACT same as his brother's?" Rouge said in disbelief. Even she knew (from watching a certain anime) that even twins weren't going to have the exact same personalities. So this baffled her. Knuckles looked at the paper also.

"Yeah, you've only explained Timothy's personality!" Knuckles huffed, now feeling protective over Noah.

"PANDA-RIGHTS!" Samantha and Lee shouted loudly before sitting to eat some bamboo.

"I can see it now," Sonic chuckled, "Poor Noah was the child who never got any love at home. It was always Timothy who grabbed the attention."

"If they're half-brothers, then their father shared must've gotten both of the mothers pregnant near the same time!" Victor (or Vector) sniggered. Vanilla narrowed her eyes at Vanilla's eyes scanned downward towards the bottom of the document, frowning.

"Baddest of the baddest villians? Is that grammatically correct?"

"Shut up, you grammar nazi!" Sonic retorted. The cocky hedgehog was then grabbed by his blue spikes and dragged away by Cream and Charmy to the terror that awaited him.

Shadow grinned, now happy that Sonic was gone. Blaze blinked, wondering how they got him without kicking her off first.

"I don't like them." Espio said from behind Knuckles.

"Why?"

"Look, it says 'Does not like being called gay and other nasty names' Gay isn't a nasty name!" Espio said, outraged. "And he has a problem with same sex marriage?! Like what?"

With Espio's little tantrum, Knuckles moved to Shadow's lap for protection. Rouge grinned; her favourite two men were practically cuddling!

"I think he's secretly gay but in denial," Blaze smirked, "He likes flowers, bathing suits and doesn't have a girlfriend."

"That's stereotyping and I will not put up with this!" Espio stormed off, protesting for gay rights (and so he should!). Shadow smiled. Two down, only a few more to go!

"Why does Timothy have 16 lightning-shaped scars on his chest? Did Voldemort try to kill him 16 times but failed?" Knuckles quizzed, feeling clever for his Harry Potter reference.

"Ahhh, we have a problem." Shadow sighed as he looked over the document again. "He hates married homosexuals, jeans, porn, cussing, swearing, drugs, smokers, smoke alarms and pushy people."

"Why is that bad?" Rouge said, now going back to kicking the back of Shadow's head. Shadow decided that after recording, he was going to give Rouge to Cream and Charmy so they could punish her.

"We have a smoking, alcoholic, drug-addicted, swearing, jean-wearing, porn addicted, pushy smoke alarm that is current married to a fellow male smoke alarm. Remember?" Shadow commented, folding his arms.

"I remember him! He is so funny!" Knuckles laughed, remembering the funny joke about the goldfish.

"He is rude and disrespectful." Vanilla corrected him.

"Which room was he in?" Blaze frowned, not remembering such an unusual smoke alarm

Shadow looked up to the ceiling fan that Tails got stuck in the other day and smirked. Everybody looked up and waved.

"HELLO CARLOS!" They greeted him loudly. Except Vanilla she just avoided his gaze.

"Hey meh BEEP! I BEEP lurrrrrrrrve you BEEP much! I mean, BEEP BEEP. Did you BEEP hear the jooooke about the BEEP goldfish? BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Carlos said whilst smoking a cigarette, slurring his words.

"Carlos! BEEP I love your BEEP new jeans!" Bliss waved from over in the corner with the wave converter. Adelia grinned proudly as it began to work properly, the beeping noises were signs that it was ready to transmit Shadow's video. The "BEEP"s were more louder and consistent now.

"It says they're BEEP friends with BEEP everyone, but they obviously BEEP can't be friends with Carlos BEEP!" Knuckles explained into the camera.

Shadow growled internally. Not only was Knuckles heavy but with that paired up with Rouge kicking the back of his head, he was losing his temper. He has been better with his temper and attitude since he started the hotel but he was still finding it hard. Why he thought surrounding himself with idiots was a good idea he'll never know. But he also hated Carlos. He didn't understand how a smoke alarm could smoke and not set itself off. He didn't even know why it was alive! And why it only talked to Knuckles and Bliss...Hmmm...

"So long and BEEP goodnight!" Knuckles waved his hands to the camera and climbed off of Shadow's lap. To everyone else it looked like he was heading to the hotel's gym, when he was really sneaking off to Shadow's bedroom to feed his kittens and get the next episode of Death Note ready. Shadow knew this obviously but still remained his grumpy self.

"Yes, please BEEP Bearvalley3365, give us as much BEEP information as you can and I'm sure the BEEP two will have a lovely time here at Shadow's BEEP Hotel." The ebony hedgehog nodded at the camera and then went upstairs. To everyone else it looked as if he was going to check up on the hotel, when really he was getting a shower.

"Please don't be BEEP offended! You know BEEP what them silly BEEP boys are like. We really BEEP do love the idea of having a panda BEEP and a gorilla at the hotel." Blaze smiled and then walked off. To everyone else it looked like she was going to check up on Silver, when really she was just going to steal some cream.

"Yeah, thanks for BEEP giving the author BEEP the opportunity-" Rouge didn't get to finish her sentence as Shadow remembered his promise. He ran down the stairs with nothing on but a bath gown (now, normally he was naked like we have all seen him in the video games, but he wanted to look special for Death Note). He grabbed Rouge from behind and whooshed to Cream and Charmy's torture chamber.

Victor and Vanilla smiled at each other and giggled nervously.

"Bye BEEP!" They both waved as they went to save Rouge and Sonic from the seemingly innocent but evil duo.

And thus, Adelia used the wave converter to change the video into words. Then the converter boomed the words into microwaves and beamed them down to Earth, where Chris' grandfather received the words from his telephone wire. He then gave the document to Chris, who typed it up onto a computer and sent it to England for a girl to put it on the website

Now you know how I come up with this rubbish.

**People on Twitter have commented that my sense of humour has gotten wierder and more derranged over time. This probably describes this chapter. I blame classical fiction like Wuthering Heights, Of Mice and Men and Lord of the Flies. I also blame Twitter itself. **

**Anyway. Bearvalley3365, please don't take offence of this chapter. I only wanted to completely understand the characters so I could make you happy. Secretly, underneath all the madness, I do mean well. The Carlos bit was just so I could get some humour since the last chapter failed.**

**Also, please send me ideas for your chapter!**

**And you guys, you can also send me ideas, but no more OCs or expect more odd chapters like this one!**

**ilurrrverussia**


	19. Daniel And Noah

**Ahhh, I am so sorry everyone for that last chapter. I especially want to say sorry to ****bearvalley3365****. That was cruel of me. And I wrote Spencer's name down as Timothy only to find his name's been changed to Daniel, so sorry! So, to apologise, I have included Daniel and Noah both into my plot. I do just want to remind everyone again that if you ask me to put your OCs here I will ignore your pleas. I'm not trying to be cruel, I just can't keep Shadow's Hotel going for much longer.**

It was another boring day at Shadow's Hotel...

The sentence above is full of lies.

It was so busy that Shadow could not sit down for longer than ten seconds until a new dilemma reared its ugly head.

For starters, Carlos the nasty smoke alarm resigned. Well, that is what Shadow thought anyway. When the dark hedgehog looked up to see a black hole where the alarm used to be, he concluded that he must have retired. Carlos was getting old anyway. How could he smoke a cigarette without setting himself off?

The problem was that Shadow then had to get the fire fighters round to the hotel to try and fix it up. And, to his surprise, they were both female.

"Okay, sunshine," the shorter one stated and winked at a very unamused Shadow. "We'll get right to it."

"I'm not 'sunshine'. I am the Ultimate Life form." Shadow growled anti-socially.

"And I can see why too."

The taller one gasped at the shorter one's bluntness but did not say anything. Instead she climbed up a ladder and started fitting a new alarm into the hole.

"Ha, a hole-in-one!" Sonic shouted as he looked up to see what the tallest fire fighter was doing.

Shadow huffed. He hated having intruders into his hotel, let alone flirty ones. It was like having two Rouges in one go. One Rouge was more than enough, he did not want or need another.

"Shadow! Shadow!" An adorable yellow fox shouted as he flew top speed to the manager of the hotel. Shadow stared up at him blankly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?"

"... The fan girls... They're coming."

This was the last thing Shadow wanted to hear. The girls were nothing but a nuisance, they did not even spend any money there! And Shadow did not need them coming in! Especially when he had to arrange the new smoke alarm and Halloween events.

"Tails," The hedgehog gripped the fox's shoulders in anticipation as he spoke, "When are they coming?"

"In six seconds."

Shadow had only enough time to turn around. His eyes widened as he already saw a few of them banging on the double doors, demanding to be let in. They were the polite ones that got there early.

In a few more seconds, the doors gave into the immense pressure and opened, releasing the mad mob into the hotel. They filled up the stairs, down the stairs and every room that was open to them. The tall fire fighter fell off her ladder and landed on her rear, screaming in shock more than pain. The shorter fire-girl raced over to Shadow to glomp him, joining the other twenty females who had already trapped him in their arms.

"He's so cute!" They squealed in unison, patting his head and nuzzling his cheeks. Shadow kept his usual straight face and crossed his arms.

"I'm not 'cute', I'm the Ultimate Life form!" He said indignantly, feeling ashamed that he forgot to ran away to escape them.

The others then dragged out Silver, who was clinging onto the banisters of the stair case for support. Eventually, with enough elbow grease, they pulled him off the banisters and tackled him into a hug.

Sonic, suddenly inheriting sense from a divine source, ran out of the hotel quickly, with only Amy Rose chasing after him.

Then a few more fans escaped into the hotel. These, however, ran straight pass a grumbling Silver and an irritated Shadow, and ran straight to Tails. Tails had a bit of a dilemma. He couldn't fly upwards in case he got sucked into the ceiling fan just like in the chapter before last. So bravely our favourite little fox endured being violated by a bunch of girls snuggling him. Cosmo and Cream decided to join in with the snuggling too.

Let's just say Bliss was not happy...

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM! I'M GOING TO... GOING TO..." Bliss screeched, snapping her spoon in half. Umbra and Vanilla grabbed hold of her and held the tormented cat/fox girl back.

Once Bliss was done whacking everyone with a wooden spoon (Rouge had hidden all the metal ware in the hotel because she never did trust Shadow's temper and knives), Shadow was scheming. If the hedgehog ever wanted to take a career as a villain again, he totally could. Scheming was his new favourite pass-time. Normally it was scheming on what to do to get more guests, which meant more rings, which meant more food for his kittens. But this time he was scheming on how to solve the current problems in his hotel.

Fan girls. He was thinking of putting electric fencing around the hotel but then no one would like to come inside. It would look as though his hotel was a prison.

No, he should have something subtle but effective. What did other organisations do when they wanted to keep out the unwanted? They hired a bouncer, a guard...

And this is exactly what Shadow wanted: a guard.

When Rouge woke up the next morning she found a badge on her bed side table. She noticed how it had her name on it, a picture (one of her sleeping, oddly enough) and her role as "Managing Assistant". She frowned to herself, wondering why Shadow chose one of her when she was looking at worst and why his grammar was so poor.

Once she was done getting washed and dressed, she went to the main reception and asked Shadow what he was doing. The bat realised that he too had a badge. It said "The Ultimate Life form, Shadow, not cute!" and had a picture of him growling. Rouge chuckled at this and turned around to see two males stood at the door.

"Ahh, I see you have met my two new hotel guards!" Shadow smirked, rubbing his hands together. "They are here to destroy any fan girls who get in my way!"

The panda and gorilla looked at each other, uneasy. The panda (who is now my favourite) was wearing a black leather jacket and his fluffy fur was purple and gold. This meant he looked, in my opinion, adorable. Except he was immensely tall and broad, which meant he looked like a house.

"I'm Noah." The panda said as he pointed to his badge. It read:

"Noah.

I love my girlfriend

Fangirl-ridderer."

Rouge sighed as she read the badge.

"Shadow, 'ridderer' is not a word." She commented.

"Tis now. I am the Ultimate Life Form, what I says goes." The hedgehog at the desk remarked as he flicked through his documents.

"I'm Daniel!" The gorilla next to the panda exclaimed. Daniel's body was made of gold, orange and grey colours. He wore a gold jacket and enough silver and gold bling to blind the poor fan girls. He wore an eye patch over one of his blue eyes, which meant he could be a very, very tall pirate. That is mostly why Shadow chosen them, because they were terrifying to look at.

"Yes, well, the guests will be waking up shortly. I better go and get breakfast ready." The bat in the room said to no one in particular. "I will deliver you boys your breakfast whilst you both stand at the doors, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Thank you, ma'am!"

The two newbies saluted her as she glided away. Shadow frowned to himself in his seat as he watched the two boys. Something was up… But what was it?

By the time afternoon came, everybody had a badge stating their name, occupation and something quirky about themselves.

Daniel put "Jean-hater" whilst Knuckles put "The most handsome echidna alive". Bliss, ever so subtle, put "Tails' future wife". This lead to Tails doing something unfathomable- he expressed his concerns.

"I had no sleep last night due to being suffocated with Bliss' love." Tails spoke up to Shadow when the two were sitting in reception.

"I do not need to know this." Shadow stated, becoming anxious over where the conversation was headed.

"But I need your advice!"

"Advice? From me? The only love I've ever had was from Maria!" Shadow exclaimed, "And we thought we were naughty just by holding hands!"

"But you're the ultimate life form, right? Surely you should know about this kind of stuff?" Tails asked further in desperation.

"Hey, kid! I've got a girlfriend, I'll help you out!" Noah offered, bouncing over to the desk.

Tails blew a raspberry at Shadow and then grinned up at Noah.

"You see, my girlfriend's sixteen… But I'm like twelve or something! I was eight I Sonic Heroes!" Tails explained, his big blue eyes welling up with tears.

"Sonic Heroes? That was quite a while back. Shouldn't Sonic be in his twenties or something?"

With that last statement, Tails' tears ran a marathon down his face.

"I know! How old even am I? Am I old enough to be running around without my mother? Old enough to be flying a plane? Young enough to have a female voice actor?" Tails' voice screeched as he wept his way through the sentences. Noah hugged the little fox, patting his back in an effort to console him.

Shadow suddenly felt a surge of awesomeness. He did not know why, he just did. So, as the Ultimate Life Form, he gave a golden piece of wisdom to Tails.

"The other week I told an old lady I was eighty-five. She started hitting on me." Shadow nodded, his voice as cool as Morgan Freeman. "The point is that you're only as old as you think you are."

"I feel like a… Twelve year old."

"Great. You're twelve. Now go and tell Bliss to only hold your hand." Shadow instructed calmly. As Tails bounced away, Shadow and Noah grinned at each other. Well, Shadow was grinning at a mirror to see if his teeth were okay, but Noah took it as a friendly grin.

**Ten seconds later…**

"Mister Shadow!" Daniel called out.

"I'M COMING NOW!" Shadow shouted with not an inch of grace, running over to Timothy, with Noah following suit.

Outside the hotel it was very cold. It was like Elsa from Frozen had gotten upset again and decided to freeze the outside of Shadow's hotel in vengeance.

"This guy says he wants to go inside." Daniel said calmly, the cold not bothering him anyway.

Shadow took one look at the guy and realised why he had his sudden surge of awesomeness before. The other guy's awesomeness was contagious. And Shadow did secretly love the two 'Frozen' references.

"Keseseseses! Shadow! Let me inside!" Prussia grinned, his hair and teeth matching the snow around him.

"I thought I told you Hetalia characters to go away."

"Kisses! But I'm so awesome that I must come over and invade your vital hotel!"

Shadow smirked.

"Daniel, this man is a fan girl. Please get rid of him."

Daniel felt conflicted. He did not want to throw this man away, he had not done anything yet to deserve it. But then Daniel scrutinised the man closely. The male was wearing jeans and sending texts with swear words to some poor guy called "Spexy." So Daniel decided he would be doing the world a favour by throwing him away.

The giant gorilla picked up Prussia by the scruff of his hoodie and held him one foot high in the air.

"WAIT! Shadow, I came to tell you three things!" Prussia shouted, his hands trying to grab hold of the gorilla.

"What?"

"Firstly, my best friend Jack Frost…"

"The guy out of Rise of The Guardians?"

"Yes, he told me to tell you that trouble is on its way!" Prussia shouted as he tried harder to grab Daniel.

"Okay, whatever. What else?"

"Secondly, don't forget to tell the readers that there is going to be a Shadow's Hotel Special at some point!"

"Yeah, I'll tell them that once it's near to happening. We're still relying on your FanFic to pick a winner, aren't we?"

"… That's true."

"What was the last thing you wanted to tell me?" Shadow huffed, becoming annoyed with the obnoxious man in front of him.

"Love ya!"

And with that one, last wink… Daniel threw Prussia away. Literally. Prussia glided through the air into the distance.

**In the later hours of that afternoon…**

"Attention, everyone." Shadow commanded, stood on his desk. The inhabitants and employees of the hotel stood around.

"What's wrong, sir?" Adelia asked with such enthusiasm that Shadow remembered instantly why he hired her.

"For this Halloween, I have paid the manager of Cat Hotel to allow all of us to have a Halloween party there!" The manager responded. On cue, Umbra pulled a rope and glitter fell from the ceiling onto the audience of people below.

"Hooray!" Everybody exclaimed, except Knuckles who hates glitter.

"Pay? But you hate spending money?" Knuckles interrogated Shadow.

"Pffffffft, the owner is a close friend of mine."

"How close?"

"… The owner's name is Omega!" Rouge giggled, remembering Team Dark's other member.

"Daniel, Noah and Bliss have graciously offered to look after the hotel whilst we are all partying." Shadow addressed the large audience. "And that's all I have to say. Get back to work!"

The mass group of Mobians scuttled away, leaving Sonic and Shadow alone in the reception. Sonic grinned at Shadow and whispered into his ear…

"Please…"

"No Sonic, I think we've already done that in a past chapter…"

"Go on, for me?"

"Pffffffft no!"

"How about for your kittens?"

The purple kittens from a few chapters ago all lined up in front of Shadow's desk, purring contently at their 'wonderful' uncle.

"Okay, but only for my kittens."

Shadow stared at the camera and smiled.

BOOOOM!

The camera exploded.

**Shadow's Hotel Extras!**

"Have you ever read any of the other chapters in Shadow's Hotel? If you have you will have noticed the shoddy grammar, appalling spelling, terrible humour and mass confusion of the scenes. But you will also noticed out-of-character-ness. And that is not to be blamed on the author. Well, not the out-of-character-ness. No. In fact, you should blame…"

"Blue cow! It gives you feathers!" Shadow grinned at a camera, sipping an energy drink.

**Le Fin**

**That was Shadow's attempt of doing an energy drink advert, bless him! Next chapter I have actually planned. Yes. It is going to include some wonderful things… As long as I don't lose my folder again! Anyway, please enjoy and thank you for reading. Be excellent to each other!**


End file.
